Hinata, Kapan Kami Punya Cucu?
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Hinata, Kapan Kau Menikah'/Belum ada satu bulan ia menikah, 'pertanyaan' kasat mata seolah Hinata dengar. Ya, kalimat tanya seperti "Kapan Kami Punya Cucu?" secara tak langsung telah menghantuinya../NaruHina Fic/AU/Last chapter is just updated/Read warning before read story/ R&R please...
1. Chapter 1 - Permintaan Kushina Okaa-san

Dua orang terduduk dengan patuh. Meskipun mereka berdua menampakkan mimik wajah baik-baik saja, namun keadaannya justru sebaliknya. Di atas tatami yang berjejer rapi itu, mereka berdua harus menahan kaki mereka yang mulai kesemutan karena terlalu lama duduk. Yah, bayangkan saja, mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh kurang lebih selama satu jam. Sang wanita yang tidak kuat jika harus duduk lebih lama, hanya bisa sedikit menggerakkan sebagian anggota tubuhnya. Harapannya, agar tidak terlalu merasakan kesemutan yang berlebih. Sedangkan laki-laki di sampingnya hanya menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan kasihan. Meskipun laki-laki itu merasakan kesemutan yang sama dengan wanita tadi, melihat wanita di sampingnya sampai sedikit bergetar seperti itu membuatnya tidak tega.

"Jadi, itu sebuah kekeliruan? Tertukar?"

Sosok wanita yang berdiri di depan mereka membuat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tadi mendongakkan wajah. Melihat ekspresi kemarahan dari wanita di depan mereka, sempat membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Wanita dengan surai merah yang berdiri itu lantas mengambil duduk. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Tangannya pun ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut. Mendengar penuturan dari dua orang di depannya, membuat kepalanya menjadi pening.

"Astaga, Naru-kun, Hinata-chan… kalian ini…" Wanita bersurai merah itu lantas menatap dua orang di depannya. "Perbuatan kalian ini seperti memberi harapan palsu pada Kaa-san. Sungguh!"

"Gomenasai…" Kedua orang di depan wanita bersurai merah itu berucap maaf bersamaan.

"Haah…" Wanita bersurai merah itu menghela nafas lagi. "Sia-sia saja aku memanggil kalian dan memberikan susu-susu ini. Haduuuh!"

Dua orang tadi kini hanya bisa menundukkan wajah, menyesal. Dalam benak mereka berdua, mereka sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk berbuat seperti itu kepada wanita tadi. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu jika pemberitahuan yang mereka katakan akan memberikan dampak seperti itu. Sang wanita bersurai indigo meremas roknya. Lelaki bersurai kuning di sampingnya melihat hal tersebut dan meraih jemari wanita itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan untuk wanita itu.

"Jika sudah begini, Kaa-san tidak mau tahu lagi!" Wanita di depan mereka tiba-tiba berseru. "Kalian harus secepatnya memberi kami seorang cucu. Sekarang pun kalian bisa melakukannya!"

"Eh?" Wanita bersurai indigo dan laki-laki bersurai kuning tadi langsung mendongak dan menatap wanita di depannya.

"EEEEEH?!"

Dan kali ini ekspresi kaget jelas tertera di wajah keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata, Kapan Kami Punya Cucu?**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Story by : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy (little)**

**.**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata x Namikaze Naruto**

**.**

**Sekuel : Hinata, Kapan Kau Menikah?**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, OC, ALUR CEPAT, LEMON (not this chapter), Hinata's OOC, Naruto's OOC, kata-kata tak layak dibaca anak kecil, dll**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**BEBERAPA KONTEN BERISI ADEGAN DEWASA! BUKAN DIPERUNTUKKAN UNTUK USIA DI BAWAH 18 TH. JIKA MASIH MEMAKSA, DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

**.**

**SEKALI LAGI, SAYA SUDAH MEMBERI PERINGATAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE, 09.00 A.M.**

**.**

"K-Kaa-san!" Lelaki bersurai kuning tersebut beranjak dari duduknya. "Mana bisa seperti itu, Kaa-san!" Ia protes.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja bisa, bukan?!" Wanita yang dipanggil Kaa-san tersebut menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Jika Kaa-san meminta seorang cucu, baiklah akan kami beri. Tetapi tidak hari ini juga, bukan?" Pria itu masih protes.

Di sela-sela lelaki kuning itu protes pada permintaan ibunya, wanita bersurai indigo di sampingnya hanya merasakan bahwa dirinya tersipu malu dan wajahnya merona padam perkara pembicaraan yang sedang dibicarakan tersebut. Tentu saja ia akan merona hebat seperti itu. Topik yang mereka pilih saat ini adalah topik yang, er, tergolong pribadi. Dan walaupun dia baru beberapa hari berada di keluarga tersebut, rasanya ia masih belum terlalu nyaman jika pembicaraan keluarga tersebut lebih condong ke topik yang mengarah pada masalah pribadi.

"Kenapa tidak bisa hari ini?!" Wanita bersurai merah itu masih bersikeras. "Kulihat Hinata-chan tidak sakit dan sehat-sehat saja. Jadi, wajar jika kalian melakukan hal tersebut hari ini!"

"B-Bukan begitu, Kaa-san!" Lelaki kuning tadi kini bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana lagi. "Em, H-Hinata saat ini sedang em, itu… itu…"

"Sedang apa?!" Selidik wanita bersurai merah tadi.

"A-Ano… K-Kaa-san…"

Wanita bersurai indigo tadi akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama ia berdiam diri. Manik amethyst miliknya bergerak kesana-kemari. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kegugupan menerpanya. Rona merah semakin tertumpuk jelas di wajah ayunya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan menarik nafas sejenak, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap wanita di depannya.

"A-Aku s-sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan…" Ucap wanita itu lirih.

Namikaze Hinata, wanita bersurai indigo, menutup matanya rapat-rapat setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Sedangkan Namikaze Naruto, lelaki yang ada di sampingnya, hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dan wanita bernama Namikaze Kushina, selaku ibu kandung Naruto dan ibu mertua Hinata, hanya cengo mendengar penuturan lirih dari menantu barunya itu. Terjadi keheningan sejenak. Pasangan Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dan Kushina yang tersadar kemudian berdeham kecil.

"Ehem!"

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar Kushina berdeham, sontak saja menatap wanita itu.

"Em, begini, er, kurasa…" Kushina tampak kehilangan kata-kata. "Em, kurasa… b-bukan hari ini juga tidak apa-apa, ehehehe…" Kushina tertawa kikuk.

"Haah… Dasar Kaa-san ini…" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi…!"

Kushina yang tiba-tiba berseru di depan Naruto dan Hinata tentu saja mencuri perhatian mereka berdua. Keduanya menatap Kushina penuh heran.

"Meskipun hari ini tidak bisa, kalian harus memberiku cucu segera!" Kushina mengangguk pasti. "Dalam waktu tiga bulan dari sekarang, Hinata-chan harus sudah hamil!" Perintah Kushina.

"EEEEEEH?!"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, pasangan Naruto-Hinata yang baru saja membina rumah tangga mereka sekitar 3 hari itu, berteriak kaget bersamaan. Dan sang pelaku yang mengagetkan mereka, tak lain tak bukan adalah Kushina, hanya terkekeh pelan dengan wajah penuh seringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO'S APARTEMENT, 22.00 P.M.**

**.**

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan gelisah. Ia bergerak kesana-kemari bukan untuk menyamankan posisi, namun untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata sekaligus perintah dari ibu mertuanya tadi pagi. Masih terngiang dengan jelas permintaan ibunya tersebut untuk segera memberikan momongan darinya dan suaminya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan untuk segera memberikan momongan pada mertuanya tersebut. Hanya saja, sesuatu dalam diri Hinata mengatakan masih belum cukup siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Yah, walaupun ia sebenarnya ingin.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto yang baru saja dari kamar mandi menatap heran istrinya. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang ada sebelum menghamburkan diri untuk bergabung dengan Hinata. Manik safirnya menatap heran wajah Hinata yang sepertinya penuh dengan pikiran tersebut. Perlahan ia menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam rangkulan hangat dan punggungnya bersandar pada bantalan ranjang. Jemari kekar milik Naruto perlahan mengelus pelan dan kadang memainkan surai indigo Hinata yang panjang di sela jemarinya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan perkataan Kaa-san tadi…" Hinata berucap lirih.

"Sudahlah…" Naruto membalas. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ucapan Kaa-san tadi. Lagipula ia juga sudah punya cucu dari Nee-chan. Harusnya Kaa-san tidak perlu bermuluk-muluk seperti itu. Seperti tidak pernah punya cucu saja!" Naruto mendengus kecil.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menengadah sekilas untuk memperingatkan suaminya itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda…" Naruto lantas terkekeh lirih.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, tahu!" Hinata mendengus kecil.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto menurut.

"Hmm…" Hinata bergumam lirih. "Kurasa kita harus menuruti kata-kata Kaa-san…"

"Hei, hei, hei, kau 'kan masih menstruasi!" Naruto segera menyanggah.

"Ugh! Jangan mengatakannya secara frontal seperti itu, Naruto-kun!" Hinata kini merona.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengatakan hal tersebut? Aku 'kan suamimu, wajar-wajar saja aku berkata seperti itu…"

"Mou!" Hinata cemberut. "Aku 'kan belum terbiasa. Dan… a-aku malu!" Kini wanita itu menutupi wajahnya.

"Astaga, Hinata…" Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Apanya yang harus malu? Aku juga sudah melihat seluruh tubuh polosmu, kenapa masih malu juga perihal aku hanya berkata 'menstruasi'?" Naruto kini menyeringai, ia sangat suka jika menggoda istrinya seperti itu.

"Mou, Naruto-kun!" Hinata semakin merona hebat.

Naruto terkikik pelan. Melihat istrinya yang ia goda habis-habisan seperti itu sungguh merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Rasanya, ia semakin gemas saja dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti itu. Lugu dan polos. Sungguh sifat khas dari perempuan lavender tersebut. Naruto lantas menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukan hangat. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Dapat ia cium aroma tubuh Hinata yang penuh dengan aroma lavender. Aroma yang membuatnya ingin segera memakan istrinya, namun harus ia tahan sampai tamu bulanan istrinya pergi.

"Kau tahu, saat malam hari pernikahan kita, aku sudah sangat menantikan untuk menerkammu untuk kedua kalinya. Tetapi, kau justru kedatangan tamu bulananmu itu!" Naruto berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Itu bukan salahku juga, 'kan? Memang periodeku datang tepat saat kita menikah!" Hinata cemberut.

"Ya, ya, ya. Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Yang salah adalah tamu bulanan alias menstruasimu itu yang datang seenaknya!" Naruto berseru.

"Mou, Naruto-kun!" Hinata lantas menatapnya tajam. "Aku kedatangan tamu bulanan itu artinya aku masih diberkahi oleh Kami-sama menjadi perempuan seutuhnya. Jadi, jangan menghina tamu bulananku!" Hinata kini menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa kau menjadi kesal seperti ini?" Naruto keheranan.

"Itu semua salahmu!" Hinata memalingkan muka. "Kau belum tahu rasanya ketika wanita sedang datang bulan. Rasanya sangat menyusahkan ketika setiap kali nyeri aku rasakan!" Hinata menambahkan lirih.

"Ya ampun…" Laki-laki itu _facepalm_. "Sepertinya aku harus bersabar ketika kau sedang menstruasi, Hinata…" Lanjutnya lirih.

"Memang!" Hinata menyahut acuh tak acuh.

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas. Hinata masih saja memasang wajah cemberutnya. Inilah yang membuat Naruto sedikit merasa kesal bercampur senang. Ia kesal jika Hinata bersikap menyebalkan seperti sekarang. Tetapi, dia juga merasa senang ketika melihat ekspresi cemberut Hinata yang seperti itu. Wanitanya itu seperti remaja labil saja ketika sedang datang bulan dan cemberut. Sungguh, ingin sekali Naruto cubit pipi gembilnya itu.

"Sudahlah… jangan cemberut lagi. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang atau aku akan menerkammu sekarang juga!" Naruto mencubit kedua pipi gembil Hinata, gemas.

"A-Akh!" Hinata mengelus pipinya tersebut. "Iya, iya, aku akan tidur." Ia menurut.

"Nah, itu baru istriku."

Naruto dan Hinata pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Mereka berdua merebahkan tubuh masing-masing. Di bawah satu selimut yang sama, Naruto menelusupkan tangannya untuk memeluk lembut istrinya dan memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, geli. Memang bukan pertama kalinya ia tidur dan dipeluk oleh Naruto seperti itu. Hanya saja, ia yang masih belum terbiasa, selalu merasakan geli. Hinata pun segera menepis perasaan tersebut dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata bulannya. Mengikuti suaminya yang perlahan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEW DAYS LATER…**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO'S APARTEMENT, 20.00 P.M.**

**.**

"Tadaima…"

"…"

Namikaze Naruto merasa heran karena tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Lelaki itu segera saja meletakkan sepatunya dan meletakkan tas dan jaketnya. Aneh. Lampu dari berbagai ruangan menyala dengan terang, tetapi Naruto tidak mendapati satu orang pun di apartemennya. Ya, memang hanya dia dan 'orang itu' saja yang tinggal di apartemen. Tetapi kemana dia?

"Hinata…" Naruto memanggil lirih.

Hening.

Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Safirnya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ini sangat aneh. Hinata, istrinya, harusnya sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen dan menyambutnya seperti biasanya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini. Sepulang kerja, ia tidak disambut oleh istri cantiknya itu. Naruto lantas melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamar tidur. Kosong. 'Kemana dia?'

Lelaki itu lantas melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Entah mengapa ia hanya terpikirkan dapur sebagai tempat satu-satunya istrinya berada. Sesampainya, lelaki pirang itu mengulum senyum. Safirnya menangkap sosok wanita yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sosok wanita dengan surai panjang berwarna indigo. Dress selutut berwarna kuning dipadu dengan celemek biru berenda. Masih dengan mengumbar senyum, lelaki itu berjalan mendekati wanita tersebut.

**.**

Namikaze Hinata sedang menatap serius panci di atas kompor. Amethystnya memang memandang tajam benda berisi kare hangat itu, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Hinata sibuk memikirkan hal lain selain panci di depannya, apalagi isinya. Bayangan mengenai perbincangannya dengan beberapa sahabatnya, lebih tepatnya kini menjadi fokus utama Hinata. Masih jelas terngiang di benaknya bagaimana mereka semua memberikan penuturan untuk Hinata. 'Apa harus aku mengikuti saran Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan?'

**GREB!**

Hinata tersentak kaget. Lamunannya buyar. Pelukan hangat dari belakang itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan. Ia pun melirik sekilas untuk melihat sosok yang memeluknya itu. Belum sempat ia menoleh, aroma citrus memasuki indra penciumannya. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu menoleh karena ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya tersebut.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Serius sekali…" Suara berat sosok dibelakangnya terdengar lembut.

"Kau sudah pulang, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya lirih.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi dan kau tidak menyahut. Saat kulihat kemari, kau justru sedang melamun. Jadi, apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang, hm?" Pria bernama Naruto itu semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"A-Aku hanya sedang memikirkan saran dari Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan…"

"Sahabatmu yang rambutnya aneh itu? Yang warnanya pink itu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mou! Dia itu punya nama, Naruto-kun. Jangan panggil dia aneh perihal rambutnya. Dia adalah sahabatku yang paling baik!" Hinata memprotes.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah saja…" Naruto memutar bola mata. "Jadi, apa yang ia katakan padamu, sehingga kau jadi melupakan aku dan lebih sibuk memikirkan ucapannya?!"

"I-Itu…" Hinata mendadak gugup.

"Apa?"

Perlahan Hinata melepas pelukan dari Naruto. Wanita itu lantas berbalik untuk menghadap tepat di depan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa pelukannya dilepas oleh Hinata itu, hanya menaikkan alisnya, heran. Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti itu. Safir Naruto memandang aneh pada gelagat dan mimik wajah Hinata. Meskipun ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Hinata, tetapi ia masih penasaran dengan pola pikir wanita itu.

"B-Begini…" Hinata justru memainkan ujung jarinya. "A-Aku… b-berkonsultasi pada S-Sakura-chan dan I-Ino-chan…"

"Berkonsultasi tentang apa?" Naruto semakin memandangnya heran.

"T-Tentang itu…" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "… t-tentang apa yang diucapkan Kaa-san tempo hari l-lalu…" Dan suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"HAH?!" Naruto tercengang kaget. "Kenapa kau mengatakan pada mereka, Hinata?!" Naruto mengusap wajahnya.

"H-Habisnya… a-aku bingung h-harus bercerita pada siapa…" Cicit Hinata.

"Ada Karin, bukan? Kau bisa berkonsultasi bahkan bercerita padanya!"

"I-Iya sih… T-Tapi…" Hinata menunduk lesu.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kali ini aku menyerah. Jadi, kenapa kau lebih memilih berkonsultasi pada mereka daripada Karin, hn?!" Naruto bertanya serius.

"K-Karena mereka satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai. M-mereka juga sudah membina rumah tangga d-duluan sebelum k-kita. J-jadi… k-kupikir mereka lebih berpengalaman…" Tutur Hinata.

"Baiklah… Aku terima alasanmu itu. Dan mereka akhirnya mengatakan apa?" Naruto mulai memaksa.

"K-Kata mereka kita coba s-saja dulu. K-kata Ino-chan, kita bisa m-melakukan 'itu' setelah aku selesai d-dengan tamu bulanan. M-mereka bilang d-dengan sekali saja, a-aku bisa l-langsung hamil…" Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali ucapan sahabat pirangnya.

"Jadi, kita bisa melakukan seks, dimana aku harus berusaha menahan diri semenjak hari pernikahan hingga sekarang, setelah menstruasimu pergi?" Naruto bertanya terang-terangan.

"Mou! Naruto-kun!" Hinata menatapnya protes.

"Apa? Ada ucapanku yang salah?" Naruto justru memandang heran Hinata.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengucapkan h-hal 'itu' dengan frontal!" Hinata masih protes.

"Astaga, Hinata! Kita ini sudah sama-sama dewasa dan kita suami-istri, untuk apa aku harus mengucapkan seks jika harus berbelit-belit?!" Naruto _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah Hinata tersebut.

"Kemarin-kemarin 'kan sudah kubilang k-kalau aku masih belum terbiasa…" Hinata kini merona. Terdapat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Yaah… Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa, bukan?" Naruto mengelus lembut puncak kepala istri tercintanya itu.

Hinata tidak berucap apa pun. Ia hanya semakin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona wajahnya itu dari Naruto. Meskipun ia sudah menjadi satu-satunya wanita dalam kehidupan Naruto, entah mengapa jika mereka berdua sedang membicarakan hal-hal seputar, entah itu, seks, menstruasi, datang bulan, dan lainnya yang serupa, ia masih belum terbiasa. Rasanya ia mendadak sangat malu jika mendiskusikan hal tersebut bersama seorang pria. Terkadang terbesit dalam pikirannya jika rasa malunya tersebut timbul akibat ia terlalu lama melajang. Sehingga untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut bersama pasangannya, ia akan merasa malu dan gugup. 'Mungkin saja begitu…'

Naruto yang mengamati istrinya itu masih mengelus lembut mahkota indigo Hinata. Bagi Naruto, Hinata memang sangat lucu. Naruto yang notabene memiliki sifat mudah emosi, tetapi jika sudah melihat Hinata yang seperti saat ini, entah mengapa _mood_nya akan berubah menjadi gemas. Kepolosan Hinata sungguh membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak menggodanya. Naruto pun melihat Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ia tidak pernah bosan untuk menikmati menjelajahi tubuh mungil Hinata. Membicarakan tentang jelajah, ia teringat sesuatu. Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh dari hari pernikahannya. Sebuah pikiran kotor terbesit di otaknya. Seringai kecil ia sunggingkan. 'Harusnya dia sudah pergi, bukan?'

"Hei…" Naruto memanggilnya lirih.

"H-Hmm?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap suaminya.

"Berbicara mengenai menstruasi, kurasa tamu spesialmu itu seharusnya sudah pergi…" Naruto menyeringai.

"Em, k-kalau sudah pergi, memangnya k-kenapa?" Hinata kembali bertanya namun pandangan was-was menyertainya.

Naruto semakin menyeringai. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya semakin bergidik ngeri. Tatapan yang diberikan Naruto seolah-olah seperti tatapan akan menerkamnya. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Hinata. Naruto yang ada di depannya juga mulai mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Dan Hinata, wanita itu semakin bergidik ngeri bercampur gugup. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Hinata. Lelaki itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Jadi… Kurasa aku bisa mendapatkan jatahku yang sebelumnya malam ini, bukan?" Naruto berbisik lirih.

"I-Itu…" Hinata kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ayolah… Aku 'kan sudah rela bersabar untukmu, Hinata…" Naruto berucap sedikit manja dengan memainkan helai demi helai surai Hinata di antara jemarinya. "Lagipula, kenapa kita tidak mempraktikkan apa yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatmu, hm?"

"H-Haruskah s-sekarang…?" Hinata bertanya sedikit ketakutan.

"Uhum…" Naruto menggumam mengiyakan serta mengangguk kecil.

"T-Tapi k-kurasa k-kita belum m-makan malam…" Hinata memutar bola matanya ke arah lain.

"Untuk itu, aku hanya akan memakanmu untuk malam ini!" Seru Naruto.

"KYAAA!"

Naruto langsung saja meraih tubuh mungil Hinata dan menggendongnya tampak seperti _bridal style_. Hinata yang berada dalam gendongan suaminya itu hanya semakin gugup dan hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto. Sebenarnya, ia masih belum siap untuk 'dimakan' Naruto. Namun, melihat kilatan di mata suaminya itu, mustahil bagi Hinata untuk memohon agar 'makan malam' suaminya itu ditunda. Dan sepertinya, wanita itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut dengan keinginan Naruto.

Naruto yang menggendong Hinata tersenyum kecil. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh laki-laki itu. Sudah seminggu lamanya ia menantikan saat dimana ia bisa mengeksplor tubuh Hinata sesuka hatinya. Mungkin jika malam pernikahan harus tertunda, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk malam ini. Pria itu akan memenuhi 'makan malam'nya sampai puas. Tidak, bukan hanya dia saja, tetapi wanita dalam gendongannya tersebut juga harus merasakan puas yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Neko udah kembali lagi. Sesuai janji neko, kali ini neko bawain readers sekalian sekuel dari 'Hinata, Kapan Kau Menikah?'. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan cerita sebelumnya. Hinata yang udah menikah sama Naruto kali ini dihadapkan dengan permintaan yang terlalu 'keterlaluan' dari nyokap Naruto. Khukhukhu… #smirk**

**Sebelumnya, neko mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua readers dan reviwer dari 'Hinata, Kapan Kau Menikah?' karena sudah membaca dan memberikan review. Maaf bagi reviewer untuk last chap yang blm bisa neko bales satu-satu. Intinya, neko sangat berterima kasih pada reviewer sekalian.. :D**

**Anyways…**

**Sekuel ini mungkin akan menjadi beberapa chapter untuk ke depannya. Yaah… sekitar 3-4 chapter mungkin. Tetapi, neko tidak tahu lagi jika semisalnya sekuel ini bisa bertambah atau masih tetap sesuai rencana. Tapi, neko harap readers semua menikmati ceritanya…**

**Oke deh, buat semua readers dan silent readers…**

**Would you like to review this sequel fanfiction please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Masa Subur Hinata!

Haaah…

Pagi yang cerah. Sungguh hari ini merupakan salah satu pagi yang sangat cerah yang pernah ada di Konoha. Burung gereja yang saling bersahutan. Langit biru yang tinggi. Dan matahari yang bersinar terang. Lalu lintas yang tidak begitu padat. Pejalan kaki yang mulai memenuhi trotoar. Hingga kereta bawah tanah yang sudah hampir penuh dengan pelajar dan pekerja. Well, kegiatan ini memang tergolong aktivitas normal penduduk Jepang setiap harinya. Hanya saja, sedikit aura tidak menyenangkan datang dari salah satu apartemen cukup mewah di Konoha. Bukan dari bangunan apartemen, tetapi lebih tepatnya dari aura salah satu penghuni apartemen tersebut.

Mengintip salah satu ruangan kecil berisikan _shower_, _bath up, westafel_ dan _close set_, dapat kita temukan seorang wanita dengan surai indigo sedang duduk di atas _close set_. Mata bulannya sedang serius memandang benda kecil yang ada di jemarinya. Tak peduli dengan beberapa bungkus kecil yang berserakan di sampingnya, wanita itu tetap saja berkutat dengan benda kecilnya. Ia sesekali mendesah pelan.

"Haah… Hasilnya sama saja…" Gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata, Kapan Kami Punya Cucu?**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Story by : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy (Little)**

**.**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata x Namikaze Naruto**

**.**

**Sekuel : Hinata, Kapan Kau Menikah?**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, OC, ALUR CEPAT, LEMON (Lime maybe?), Hinata's OOC, Naruto's OOC, kata-kata tak layak dibaca anak kecil, dll**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**BEBERAPA KONTEN BERISI ADEGAN DEWASA! BUKAN DIPERUNTUKKAN UNTUK USIA DI BAWAH 18 TH. JIKA MASIH MEMAKSA, DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

**.**

**SEKALI LAGI, SAYA SUDAH MEMBERI PERINGATAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO'S APARTEMENT, 06.00 A.M.**

**.**

Namikaze Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lusuh. Salah satu jemarinya memegang benda kecil seperti sebuah termometer. Namikaze Naruto, selaku suami Hinata, yang sedang bersantai-santai di atas ranjang menatapnya heran. Dalam hati ia bergumam, tumben sekali Hinata selesai mandi justru memasang wajah kusut. Biasanya istrinya itu akan memasang wajah ceria dan berbinar-binar karena merasa segar. Tapi kali ini, jelas ada yang beda dengan istrinya. Naruto terus mengamati gelagat Hinata yang kini telah duduk di samping ranjang. Helaan nafas kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata, membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" Ia pun melirik sekilas benda kecil yang dipegang Hinata. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah kucoba berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap negatif…"

Naruto tersenyum maklum. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri Hinata. Naruto menekuk kakinya hingga kini ia berjongkok di depan Hinata. Jemari mungil Hinata yang membawa alat-alat kecil, yang ternyata kumpulan _test pack_, ia genggam lembut. Kepalanya mendongak dan safirnya menatap dalam amethyst Hinata yang sendu. Perlahan ia usap permukaan kulit jemari Hinata. Seolah memberikan kehangatan pagi untuk istrinya yang sedang suntuk.

"Hei…" Naruto berujar lirih. "Mungkin yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatmu kurang tepat. Kita bisa mencobanya lagi, bukan?" Naruto berusaha menghibur.

"T-Tapi Ino-chan bilang cukup sekali dan dua minggu kemudian aku harus mengetesnya. Dia berhasil. Sakura-chan juga berhasil. Bahkan Shion-chan yang mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak hamil hanya melakukan sekali saja dengan suaminya, ia langsung hamil!" Hinata masih menekuk wajahnya.

"Hei, hei, hei…" Naruto tetap menenangkan Hinata. "Mungkin memang bukan keberuntungan kita saja, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Masih ada banyak hari untuk kita melakukan hubungan seks dan membuatmu hamil." Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi ini sudah mau memasuki bulan kedua, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela nafas. "Jangan katakan, kau sedang kepikiran ucapan Kaa-san tempo hari lalu?"

Hinata tak menyahut dan hanya mengangguk.

"Astaga Hinata! Sudah kukatakan tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu serius. Kaa-san sudah punya Hana dan Ryou dari Nee-chan. Jadi, jangan terlalu cemas, oke?"

Naruto perlahan bangkit dari posisinya. Sedangkan Hinata masih tetap menekuk muka. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng kecil. Sudah berupaya untuk menghibur Hinata, tetapi tetap saja berakhir Hinata dengan murung. Naruto lantas melirik pada jam beker kecil di atas meja. Safirnya menangkap jika saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.15, itu berarti ia memiliki 45 menit lagi untuk segera beranjak ke kantornya. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari dan mengambil handuk bersih. Sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi, ia sempat melirik Hinata yang terpukul itu.

"Hinata…" Panggilnya.

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Berkunjunglah ke tempat Karin. Lebih baik kau berkonsultasi pada ahlinya saja. Aku jamin Karin bisa membantu kita." Usai dengan kalimatnya, Naruto pun masuk dan mengambil air untuk mandi.

Mendengar saran atau mungkin perintah dari Naruto membuat Hinata berpikir sejenak. Memang benar dalam anggota keluarga Naruto terdapat Uzumaki Karin yang berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan. Tetapi, insiden yang lalu membuat Hinata sedikit was-was jika harus berkonsultasi dengan Karin. Sepupu Naruto itu sudah terkenal sebagai salah satu dokter kandungan terbaik di Konoha. Tetapi, kenapa dulu ketika ia dan Naruto memeriksa apakah hamil atau tidak, justru ia merasa Karin bukan seperti profesional. Hinata menghela nafas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Masukan dari Naruto terus terngiang di kepalanya. 'Apa aku harus ke tempat Karin-san, ya?'

Cukup lama Hinata masih dengan posisi seperti itu. Pikirannya juga masih terpusat pada saran yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah usai mandi. Lelaki itu keluar dengan hanya melilitkan handuk pada pinggang. Surai pirangnya yang basah sedikit menetes. Naruto yang melihat Hinata nampak gusar di atas ranjang, hanya menatapnya intens. 'Dia masih kepikiran…'

"Sudahlah Hinata…"

Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba bersuara. Hinata terduduk. Wanita itu pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar dan menatap Naruto. Pipi Hinata serasa terbakar. Melihat suaminya yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk seperti itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Aliran darah mulai menjalar ke pipinya. Susah payah ia menahan nafas. Oh, bagaimana ia tidak menahan nafas. Saat ini Naruto sungguh terlihat seksi. Dada bidang cukup berotot terpampang jelas dipadu dengan surai kuning berantakan yang kini basah. Serta kulit tan Naruto yang tampak bersih segar. Ya, ampun, pikiran kotor saja sempat singgah di otak Hinata. Buru-buru Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya tersebut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto seperti itu. Hanya saja, entah mengapa hari ini Naruto benar-benar terlihat seksi, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hm? Kau kenapa?" Naruto mendekati lemari dan mengambil salah satu setelan baju yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh Hinata.

"Ah! Etto, ano, em…" Hinata kini sudah semakin berdebar-debar, bahkan untuk berkata saja ia sampai tergagap.

Naruto yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat Hinata yang seperti itu hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata. Dilihat dari ekspresi Hinata, tampak dengan jelas jika istrinya itu sedang merona hebat. Terlihat dari semburat merah yang memenuhi kedua pipinya. Ini aneh. Naruto pun berpikir apa yang menjadikan Hinata tiba-tiba merona hebat seperti itu. Tanpa sengaja ia menatap pantulan bayangannya pada cermin lemari. Melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedang bertelanjang dada dan hanya melilitkan handuk. Seringaian kecil terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ia pun kembali menatap Hinata.

"Heeeh…" Naruto menyeringai. "Kau berpikiran mesum tentangku, bukan?" Naruto kini memakai kaos polos berwarna putih. Diikuti dengan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam.

"B-Bukan begitu!" Hinata buru-buru menyangkal.

Naruto yang kini telah usai dengan aktivitas memakai pakaiannya segera mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hinata. Tangannya terulur dan memeluk lembut pinggang ramping Hinata. Dan Hinata? Jangan ditanya lagi. Ia sudah pasti terlonjak kaget dan wajahnya semakin memanas. Naruto semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Bibirnya bergerak mendekati telinga Hinata. Dan dengan pelan ia berbisik…

"Hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Apa kau ingin aku menyerangmu di pagi hari seperti sekarang, hm?"

"J-Jangan N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata memekik cepat. "K-Kau h-hari ini ada rapat dengan k-klien, bukan?" Hinata menatapnya sekilas.

"Hmm…" Naruto tampak berpikir. "Kurasa bisa kutunda. Aku bisa meminta Kiba atau Emi untuk menggantikanku…" Seringaian masih ada di wajahnya.

Hinata tak berucap apapun. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah. Wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengannya. Bahkan aroma citrus mulai tercium ke indra penciumannya. _Test pack_ yang sebelumnya ada di tangannya kini sudah terjatuh. Hinata hanya bisa menutup kedua mata bulannya. Detak jantungnya? Sudah pasti mendekati batasnya. Degup jantungnya semakin bertambah kencang di setiap detiknya. Jemarinya meremas pelan baju yang saat ini sedang dikenakan.

"Hei!"

Bukannya mendapatkan ciuman seperti harapannya, justru Hinata mendapati Naruto memanggilnya. Dengan sedikit was-was, ia pun membuka manik cantiknya. Dapat ia lihat Naruto sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dan justru ekspresi laki-laki itu seperti sedang menahan tawa. Hinata sempat cengo. Ia pun menatap keheranan pada Naruto.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali, Hinata! Hahahaha…" Tawa lepas keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Kau pasti sangat berharap aku menciummu dan menyerangmu seperti dulu, bukan? Hahaha…" Naruto kini memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa kram akibat tertawa lepasnya.

"T-Tidak kok! N-Naruto-kun salah!" Hinata segera berkilah. Rona merah segera memenuhi wajahnya, malu.

"Hahaha…!" Naruto masih tertawa keras.

"M-Mou! H-Hentikan, Naruto-kun!" Hinata kini mulai cemberut. Kesal dengan Naruto yang sukses menggodanya.

"Haaah…" Naruto akhirnya menghentikan tawanya. "Sudah, sekarang pasangkan dasi ini!" Kini Naruto menyodorkan sebuah dasi merah pada Hinata.

Kedua orang itu lantas berdiri. Hinata menerima dasi yang diberikan Naruto, meskipun ia masih memasang wajah kesal. Perlahan Hinata mulai melilitkan dasi tersebut pada kerah kemeja Naruto. Dengan perlahan, wajah kesal Hinata kini berubah menjadi wajah yang serius. Naruto menatapnya lekat. Aah, betapa cantik dan lucunya wanita mungil di depannya ini, pikirnya. Hinata yang berwajah kesal membuatnya ingin terus menggoda wanita itu. Tetapi, melihat wajah Hinata yang serius seperti ini, membuat ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Naruto mengakui baik ketika Hinata sedang serius, marah, kesal, dan malu-malu, wanita itu akan selalu terlihat cantik di matanya.

"Sudah selesai." Hinata tersenyum lembut sembari selesai memasangkan jas Naruto. "Sekarang ayo keluar dan kita sarapan!" Hinata perlahan menggandeng jemari besar Naruto.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan, Hinata." Naruto berucap sambil mengikuti langkah Hinata.

"Eeeh?" Hinata menoleh dan wajahnya cemberut. Keduanya kini sudah berada di sekitar area dapur.

"Aku ada _meeting_ penting. Aku harus menyiapkannya!" Naruto perlahan melepas genggaman Hinata.

"Kau bilang bisa digantikan oleh Kiba-kun ataupun Emi-chan!" Hinata masih cemberut.

"Aku bercanda tadi. Gomen, oke?" Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Hm, baiklah…" Hinata pun menghela nafas.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dengan cepat ia mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya sama dengan Hinata. Wanita di depannya sedikit menatap kaget. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajah. Dan–

**CUP!**

Ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir ranum Hinata. Wanita yang mendapat ciuman kejutan itu hanya bisa mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika Naruto menciumnya sekilas. Meskipun ciuman tadi sebatas saling menempelkan bibir, tetap saja bagi Hinata itu adalah ciuman. Naruto yang sudah menarik kepalanya kembali, kini menatap Hinata.

"Ittekimasu!" Serunya kecil.

"…"

"Hinata?" Naruto menatapnya heran.

"I-It-tterashai!" Hinata pun yang sudah tersadar, langsung menjawab gugup.

Naruto kini melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Sebelum itu, ia mengambil tasnya. Biasanya Hinata akan mengekor di belakangnya untuk mengantar. Tetapi, Naruto tersenyum kecil meskipun Hinata tidak mengantarnya berangkat kali ini. Karena ia tahu jika saat ini Hinata pasti masih terkejut akibat ciuman dadakan yang diberikannya. Biarlah. Biarkan saja istrinya itu kini mematung dengan diiringi rona merah setelah kesadarannya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KLINIK KANDUNGAN DAN BERSALIN KONOHA, 10.45 A.M.**

**.**

Uzumaki Karin berjalan di lorong klinik diringi dengan bersenandung ria. Jas putihnya tampak berkibar saat ia berjalan. Kacamata bacanya bertengger di kerah bajunya. Manik crimson miliknya terlihat berkilat senang. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah yogurt stroberi. Sesekali menyeruput yogurtnya, wajah sumringah itu tetap kelihatan bersemangat sekali. Dalam hati, Karin sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia sekarang. Apakah karena operasi bersalin yang baru saja selesai tadi berhasil dan sukses? Atau karena beberapa pasiennya tadi memberikan camilan kecil karena _check up_ rutin? Atau mungkin yang lain? Entahlah. Yang jelas wanita yang sudah dikarunai satu buah hati itu saat ini benar-benar merasa senang.

Tak sadar, Karin kini sudah dekat dengan ruangannya. Wanita itu berhenti melangkah dan menyedot habis yogurtnya. Tak lupa, kotak kosong bekas yogurt itu ia lemparkan ke salah satu tong sampah terdekat. Dan bang! Ia menyeringai bangga karena bakat bermain basket masih melekat padanya. Kotak yogurt tadi sukses masuk ke tong sampah.

"Hmmm…" Ia menggumam lirih. "Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain meminum yogurt setelah operasi!"

**KRIEET…**

Perlahan ia membuka ruangannya. Manik crimson itu sedikit heran karena setelah ia masuk, ia mendapati seorang wanita tengah duduk membelakanginya. Bersurai indigo, mengingatkan Karin pada seseorang. Ah, bukankah wanita itu Hinata?

"Hinata-san?" Karin mencoba memastikan.

Wanita yang duduk itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat wanita itu menoleh. Manik amethystnya menatap manik crimson Karin. Dan seperti dugaan Karin, wanita itu memanglah sosok Hinata. Anggota keluarga baru yang juga istri dari adik sepupunya, Namikaze Naruto.

"Hei! Apa kabarmu?!"

Karin langsung mendekat. Hinata yang sebelumnya duduk kini berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Karin segera saja memeluk Hinata sesaat. Hinata yang mendapat terjangan seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecil, canggung. Ia adalah wanita yang tidak sesupel Karin. Jadi, ia masih kurang percaya diri jika harus tiba-tiba bersikap akrab seperti itu. Namun, bagaimana pun juga, Hinata sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Namikaze dan Uzumaki, jadi mau tidak mau ia juga harus ikut menyesuaikan.

"H-Hai, Karin-san…" Hinata menyapa lembut.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Tidakkah kau seharusnya di kantor dengan Naruto?" Karin kini sudah kembali ke meja kerjanya. Diikuti Hinata yang kembali duduk setelah dipersilahkan wanita bersurai merah itu.

"I-Itu–"

"WOAH!"

Belum sempat Hinata berucap, Karin sudah berteriak duluan. Membuat Hinata yang awalnya malu-malu menjadi terlonjak kaget. Amethystnya segera menatap crimson di depannya. Karin menyeringai lebar. Hinata yang menangkap ekspresi Karin tersebut hanya menatapnya penuh heran. Sejenak ia sempat memiringkan kepala dan berkedip beberapa kali karena merasa tak nyaman dengan Karin yang masih menyeringai lebar padanya. Uzumaki Karin lantas berdeham kecil dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Namun, seringaian itu masih terpancar di wajahnya.

"Hehehe…" Karin terkekeh kecil. "Kau ingin _check up_ rutin padaku ya?!" Tuduh Karin.

Hinata melebarkan iris matanya. Dengan memasang wajah kikuk, wanita itu sedikit tersenyum memaksa. Pertanyaan Karin tersebut entah mengapa terasa menancap di dalam hatinya. Antara merasa geli dan miris jadi satu. Hinata yang disangka duluan oleh Karin bahwa ia akan check up rutin. Sedangkan dalam hatinya pertanyaan besar muncul. 'Apa yang akan aku periksa jika hamil saja aku belum?'.

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Naruto-kun menyuruhku untuk mengurus rumah tangga. S-Sebenarnya, a-aku bukan bermaksud _check up_ rutin, Karin-san…" Hinata mengaku lirih.

"Eh?" Karin menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "AH! Kau ingin konsultasi untuk tahap hamil muda, bukan?" Lagi-lagi Karin menuduhnya.

"Y-Yang itu juga bukan, Karin-san…" Hinata kali ini _sweatdrop_.

"Jika datang bukan untuk _check up_ dan konsultasi, lalu apa yang membawamu kemari?" Karin kali ini memasang wajah heran.

"Begini, sebelumnya aku mau mengatakan bahwa aku belum hamil–"

"EEEEEEHHH?!" Kekagetan Karin kembali memotong ucapan Hinata. "Astaga! Kukira kau datang kemari karena sudah hamil, Hinata-san…" Karin mendadak terduduk lemas.

"Sayangnya belum, Karin-san…" Hinata memasang wajah tak enak hati.

"Waah… Padahal aku sudah sangat senang jika Hinata-san hamil dan mau _check up_ di tempatku. Aku pasti akan memberikan layanan super terbaikku!" Karin mengacungkan jempol.

"Aha…hahaha…" Hinata tertawa sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Kali ini Karin menatapnya intens.

"Itu, sebenarnya aku ingin konsultasi. Etto! Ini bukan konsultasi saat hamil muda. Tetapi lebih tepatnya sebelum hamil." Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"Eh, konsultasi sebelum hamil?" Karin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Iya…" Hinata menjawab lirih.

"Tunggu, bisa kau ceritakan alasanmu untuk meminta konsultasi seperti itu?"

"Jadi, saat Kaa-san mengetahui aku tidak hamil, dia sangat kecewa. L-Lalu dia ingin agar aku bisa hamil dalam jarak waktu 3 bulan saja. Dua minggu yang lalu aku dan Naruto-kun, i-itu…" Hinata agak kesulitan saat menceritakan bagian dimana ia dan Naruto sempat berhubungan intim.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang mendadak merona seperti itu, Karin pun mengangguk paham.

"Ya, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kita bisa lewati bagian itu jika kau tidak nyaman. Langsung pada intinya saja!" Karin berseru semangat.

"J-Jadi, saat tadi pagi aku memeriksanya, ternyata hasilnya negatif terus, Karin-san…"

"Hmm, kapan terkhir kali menstruasimu selesai?" Bukannya menanggapi, Karin justru melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Eh, Sehari sebelum kami b-berhubungan intim…" Hinata berucap lirih.

"Hm, ini aneh. Tadi kau bilang menstruasimu selesai satu hari sebelum kalian berhubungan badan. Seharusnya sperma dari Naruto masih bertahan sampai hari dimana masa suburmu datang." Karin memangku dagu.

"Masa suburku?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Begini, sebelum terjadinya ovulasi tentunya ditandai dengan tingkat kesuburan yang tinggi. Nah, dalam kasus ini seorang perempuan biasanya memiliki perkiraan dimana ia sedang dalam keadaan subur. Dalam kasusmu, setelah menstruasimu selesai, biasanya masa suburmu akan dimulai di hari kelima setelah menstruasi. Nah, walaupun telat satu hari, sperma yang bisa bertahan di dalam tuba fallopi selama, em, sekitar lima hari saja, tentunya sudah bisa membuahi sel telur yang keluar. Atau kita bisa menyebutnya kejadian ovulasi. Dan Boom! Salah satu dari jutaan sel sperma tersebut harusnya sudah bisa memenangkan sel telur yang keluar." Karin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ah… Begitu…" Hinata mengangguk paham. "Lalu, kenapa tidak ada satu sel sperma yang bisa membuahinya? A-Apa hal ini normal?" Hinata kembali menatap Karin.

"Hm, tentu saja tidak. Dalam keadaan normal seorang wanita tentu saja sudah hamil. Biasanya jika sebelumnya telah menentukan kalender bulanan dan memprediksi masa subur–"

"Memprediksi masa subur?!" Hinata langsung memotong ucapan Karin. "Bisakah kita menentukan kapan masa subur kita sendiri?!" Tanyanya antusias.

"Ha?!" Karin menatapnya heran bercampur kaget. 'Jangan bilang dia tidak tahu kalender bulanannya sendiri…'

"K-Karin-san?" Hinata menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Hinata-san, apa kau tidak tahu kalender bulananmu sendiri, sehingga kau bisa memprediksi kapan kira-kira kau akan menstruasi atau pun kira-kira kapan masa suburmu datang?" Tanya Karin.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Karin menepuk jidat. Dokter spesialis kandungan itu menghela nafas panjang. Otaknya sibuk berpikir. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada seorang wanita sepolos Hinata yang tengah duduk di depannya. Jika semua wanita di luar sana mati-matian menghitung kalender bulanannya, wanita yang telah sah dimiliki oleh Naruto itu justru tidak mengetahui kalender bulanannya sendiri. Yang benar saja!

"Begini, Hinata-san." Karin mencoba tenang. "Ini sudah hampir memasuki bulan kedua dari waktu yang diberikan oleh Bibi Kushina. Masih belum terlambat untuk menghitung kalender bulananmu. Jika aku memprediksi, maka menstruasimu selanjutnya akan terjadi 4-5 hari lagi. Dan itu berarti, masa suburmu selanjutnya akan terjadi sekitar 15 hari dihitung dari sekarang. Di saat masa subur tersebut, kau bisa berhubungan intim dengan Naruto. Nah, setelah itu saat ovulasi terjadi, sperma yang masih ada di tuba fallopi tadi bisa membuahi sel telur yang keluar. Kau paham sekarang?" Karin menatap Hinata.

"Jadi, ketika dalam keadaan masa subur, aku bisa berhubungan intim dengan Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengkonfirmasi ulang informasi yang didapatnya.

"Kurang lebihnya seperti itu." Karin tersenyum.

Hinata terdiam. Berusaha mencerna segala penjelasan dari Karin tadi. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian dua minggu sebelumnya dimana dia dan Naruto menghabiskan satu malam berdua. Bahunya sedikit turun saat ia teringat bagaimana ia sudah berusaha keras agar bisa hamil. Dia juga teringat bagaimana wajah Naruto yang menyemangatinya tadi pagi. Sungguh. Hinata tidak habis pikir. Ia sudah dua kali melakukan hubungan badan bersama Naruto. DUA KALI. Namun, anehnya, ia tidak hamil. 'Mungkinkah…'

"Ne, Karin-san…" Hinata memanggil Karin lirih.

"Ya?" Karin menatapnya.

"M-Mungkinkah a-aku… aku…" Raut kekhawatiran memenuhi wajah Hinata. Dengan susah payah, ia pun meneguk ludah. "… m-mandul?" Hinata melanjutkan dengan hati-hati.

"H-Hei, hei, hei!" Karin kini sudah menegakkan duduknya dengan cepat. "M-Mana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata-san?!" Karin menatapnya tak percaya.

"T-Tapi… tapi…" Hinata menunduk dalam. Tak kuat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hei, jangan langsung berpikiran seperti itu. Belum tentu kau mengalami, em, kemandulan…"

Hinata tak menyahut. Pikirannya kini sudah kacau. Ucapan Karin barusan masuk telinganya bak seperti angin berlalu. Memikirkan satu kemungkinan buruk yang menjadi problematika dalam kehidupan rumah tangga. Hinata tidak mau itu. Ia tidak mau mengalami kemandulan. Selama 27 tahun hidupnya, ia selalu merawat baik-baik tubuhnya. Ia makan dan tidur dengan teratur. Ia cukup berolahraga seminggu tiga kali. Ia selalu mengkonsumsi buah dan sayur. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan. Dan satu lagi, ia jarang mabuk. Terakhir kali ia mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol adalah ketika dirinya berkaraoke dan berpesta dulu dan berakhir di ranjang suaminya sekarang, Namikaze Naruto. Lalu apa yang membuatnya mengalami kemandulan? Em, tunggu, tadi hanya kemungkinannya saja ia mengalami kemandulan. Ia sendiri saja belum tahu apakah ia mandul atau tidak. Hinata segera menepis pikiran itu.

"A-Ano, Karin-san…" Hinata memanggil Karin. "K-Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. A-Aku hendak mengantarkan bentou Naruto-kun…"

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang begitu saja? Tidakkah kau ingin mengunjungiku lebih lama lagi, Hinata-san?" Karin menunjukkan mimik wajah kecewa.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun tadi belum sempat sarapan. Aku sudah berjanji padanya akan mengantar bentounya ke kantor. J-Jadi, aku harus kembali. Lagipula sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Aaaah… Ya sudahlah. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tinggal. Titipkan salamku pada sepupu bodohku itu ya! Hehehe…" Karin terkekeh kecil.

"Baik. Akan aku sampaikan. Aku permisi!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan ia membungkuk hormat pada Karin sebelum membuka pintu. Seusainya ia segera berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar. Tak ketinggalan, Hinata mendengar seruan hati-hati dari Karin dan ia hanya mengangguk. Selang beberapa detik kemudian sosok Hinata sudah benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan Karin.

Karin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Manik crimsonnya ia pejamkan sejenak. Ingatannya kembali lagi pada cerita Hinata barusan. Ia pun membuka mata dan memandangi langit-langit ruangannya.

"Kasihan sekali, Hinata-san. Ia pasti sudah berusaha untuk bisa hamil. Memang Bibi Kushina ini, dulu ketika Naruko-chan menikah juga seperti itu. Haaah…~" Karin menghela nafas. "Eh, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?" Karin memangku dagu.

Bosan dengan mengingat apa yang ia lupakan, Karin pun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu dan kembali memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang berada di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO'S APARTEMENT, 19.00 P.M.**

**.**

"… _Hal ini dikarenakan salah satu kendaraan milik tersangka yang berada di sekitar lokasi kejadian sempat oleng karena roda kiri bagian depan terkena lubang. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat tersangka membanting setir dan menginjak gas. Akibatnya, salah satu pejalan kaki yang ada di area tersebut yang bernama…"_

**BRUK!**

"Hm?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari berita yang ia tonton. Kini safirnya beralih pada Hinata yang baru saja menghempaskan diri di sampingnya.

"Haah…" Hinata menghela nafas.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tatapannya kini berisi rasa heran melihat istrinya memasang wajah lusuh seperti sekarang. Perlahan ia menggeser duduknya dan merangkul hangat bahu kecil Hinata. Sedangkan wanita di sampingnya hanya menunduk lesu. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan gelagat istrinya, Naruto pun memulai percakapan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa hari ini aku banyak sekali melihat wajah lusuhmu?" Naruto bertanya.

"…"

Bukan mendapat jawaban, Hinata hanya memberikan gelengan kepala kecil. Perkataan dan informasi dari Karin tadi memasuki pikirannya. Semenjak kepulangannya dari klinik Karin, Hinata selalu saja kepikiran dengan perkara 'kemandulan' tadi. Dalam hatinya, ingin sekali ia mendiskusikan masalahnya tersebut pada Naruto. Namun, berkali-kali ia memikirkan untuk mendiskusikan atau tidak, ia pasti akan menolaknya. Alasannya sederhana. Ia tidak ingin Naruto merasa kecewa setengah mati padanya. Meskipun ia baru menduga kemungkinan tanpa bukti tersebut, tetapi ia tidak mau melihat ekspresi Naruto saat mendengarnya. Ia terlalu takut. Ia takut jika Naruto nanti selain kecewa juga akan meninggalkannya. Sungguh, wanita dengan manik indah bulan ini tidak mau jika Naruto meninggalkannya.

"A-Aku tidaK apa-apa kok! Sungguh!" Hinata tersenyum, menutupi kegugupannya.

"Bohong!" Celetuk Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Semenjak dari tadi siang saat kau mengantar bentou, beberapa kali kutangkap kau sering melamun dan memasang wajah seperti panik. Tidak mungkin kau akan bertingkah seperti itu jika tidak ada penyebanya, bukan?" Naruto kini menatapnya dalam.

Naruto benar. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk. Semua yang dikatakan suaminya adalah hal yang benar. Ia hari ini banyak bertingkah aneh. Bahkan Naruto saja sudah mengetahuinya semejak ia mengantar bentou Naruto. Dalam hati, Hinata sangatlah bingung dan terdesak saat ini. Bohong lagi pun, suaminya tetap tidak akan percaya. Haruskah ia jujur? Hinata yang terlalu kalut tenggelam dalam dilema itu hanya bisa meremas baju dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hei…" Naruto memanggilnya lirih, "aku 'kan suamimu. Jika kau memiliki masalah, kau bisa cerita bahkan berbagi masalahmu padaku. Jadi, katakan sejujurnya, apa yang mengusikmu, hm?" Naruto menatapnya teduh.

Ah, sepertinya Hinata memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi. Dimulai dengan hembusan nafas kecil, ia berusaha menatap safir teduh Naruto. Bibirnya masih terkatup namun sedikit bergetar. Dengan memejamkan mata sejenak, ia pun siap untuk mengakui semuanya pada Naruto.

"B-Begini, tadi aku ke tempat Karin-san…" Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"Uhum…" Naruto mulai memposisikan duduk dengan nyaman sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Hinata.

"A-Aku menceritakan semua masalah kita. D-dan aku mendapat saran dari Karin-san untuk menghitung kalender bulananku. Katanya saat memasuki masa suburku, kita bisa m-melakukan, em, itu… itu…" Hinata melirik arah lain.

"Seks maksudmu?" Naruto berucap dengan santai.

"Em, yah… itu…" Hinata mengangguk namun mata bulannya masih melirik arah lain.

"Lalu?" Naruto kini sudah duduk dan menghadap di depan Hinata. Sedikit ia majukan kepalanya.

"K-Kata Karin-san, saat di masa subur, peluang kehamilan juga besar. Karena saat itu akan terjadi ovulasi, jika sperma Naruto-kun m-masih bertahan, maka…" Hinata merona kecil. "K-Kurasa aku bisa hamil…" Hinata memberanikan menatap Naruto dan mengulas senyum.

"Hm, begitu ya…" Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, kapan masa suburmu datang? Apakah besok? Atau mungkin sekarang?" Naruto terlihat antusias. Tak lupa, wajah mesumnya pun terlihat sangat jelas.

"K-Kalau itu…" Hinata _sweatdrop_. "K-Kurasa masih lama, Naruto-kun…" Hinata menambahkan.

"Eh? Memangnya kapan?" Naruto kini berganti menatap heran.

"Yah, sekitar dua minggu lagi…" Hinata berucap lirih.

Selirih apapun ucapan Hinata, Naruto masih memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Naruto cengo sejenak. Pendengarannya tidak salah bukan? Dua minggu? Oh, ayolah, kenapa masa subur Hinata harus datang dua minggu lagi. Tidak bisakah masa suburnya itu dipercepat menjadi lusa, besok atau mungkin sekarang?!

Naruto menepuk jidat.

"Astaga Hinata! Yang benar saja!" Naruto _facepalm_. "Kenapa harus selama itu?!" Ia berucap sedikit frustasi.

"M-Mau bagaimana lagi!" Hinata kini sedikit memasang wajah sebal. "Masa suburku diprediksi akan jatuh dua minggu lagi oleh Karin-san. Jadi, sampai saat itu tiba, kita harus menunggu!" Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"EEEEEHHH?!" Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. "Kita harus menunggu selama dua minggu?!"

"Uhum!" Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto menghela nafas. Tak habis pikir dengan hasil konsultasi Hinata pada Karin. Dalam benaknya, lelaki itu mengumpat kesal dan frustasi karena ia harus menunggu jatah spesialnya. Ini sangat menyesakkan sebenarnya. Ia sudah menikah dengan Hinata dan ingin merebut Hinata sepenuhnya baik fisik maupun hati, namun hanya dengan hasil konyol kosultasi dari Karin semuanya hancur seketika. Oh, ini merupakan tantangan terberat Naruto sebagai suami jika harus bersabar untuk menggauli istrinya sendiri. Seminggu setelah menikah ia harus bersabar untuk berhubungan intim dengan Hinata. Dan sekarang ia harus menunggu dua minggu untuk bisa menjamah tubuh mungil nan seksi wanita di sebelahnya. Tuhan benar-benar sedang menguji nafsu dan kesabarannya!

'Setidaknya _foreplay_ saja boleh bukan…'

Eh?

Sebuah ide jahil namun mesum melewati otak Naruto. Lelaki itu menyeringai. Jika ia harus bersabar untuk melakukan seks, maka melakukan _foreplay_ saja bukan hal yang salah bukan? Dilihat dari segi manapun, seks dan _foreplay_ merupakan dua aktivitas yang berbeda. Safir Naruto sedikit menyipit dan melirik Hinata di sampingnya. Seringai andalannya keluar, dan sayangnya Hinata tidak mengetahui itu. Dengan berdeham kecil, Naruto perlahan menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Jemari kekarnya kini sudah merangkul istrinya. Dan yang dirangkul? Tentu saja menoleh dan menatap Naruto penuh heran.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatapnya heran.

"Ne, Hinata," Naruto memberi jeda. "Jika kita harus menunggu dua minggu untuk melakukan seks, setidaknya sambil menunggu, bagaimana jika kita melakukan _foreplay_ saja…" Naruto berbisik lirih.

"Eh?!"

Hinata yang kaget tanpa sengaja menatap cepat Naruto. Dengan diam tak berkutik untuk beberapa saat, Hinata hanya menatap kaget. Mendengar kata-kata permintaan yang terbilang mesum tersebut, Hinata hanya membeku. Padahal baru saja ia mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa mereka harus menunggu dua minggu lagi untuk melakukan hubungan intim. Tetapi, sekarang justru suaminya meminta _foreplay_? Hei, dimana dan bagaimana pun _foreplay_, nanti jika terlalu menikmati akan menjadi hubungan intim juga, bukan?!

"Tidak boleh!" Hinata mendadak berdiri tegap.

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak menatap Hinata. "Kenapa tidak boleh?!" Naruto tampak protes.

"Naruto-kun, jika kita melakukan _foreplay_, tidak ada jaminan nanti kita akan melakukan hubungan intim, bukan?!" Hinata berkacak pinggang.

Naruto menatapnya cengo. Dia mendecih pelan. Jika sudah seperti ini, cara satu-satunya adalah…

**SRET!**

"KYAAA!"

Naruto menarik salah satu lengan Hinata dan membuat keseimbangan wanitanya jatuh. Karena posisi Hinata yang jatuh ke depan, maka dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh mungil dan ramping tersebut. Kedua tangan kekarnya kini sudah berada di pinggang Hinata. Seringai kecil terpampang jelas. Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri. Bukan karena takut dengan Naruto, tetapi ia cukup takut dengan apa yang akan laki-laki itu perbuat selanjutnya. Karena Hinata mengetahui dengan pasti arti dibalik seringaian tersebut.

"N-Naruto-kun mau apa?!" Hinata sedikit gemetar.

"Hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan tubuhmu…" Seringai Naruto semakin lebar.

"T-Tunggu!" Hinata sedikit berontak dalam kurungan Naruto. "J-Jangan sekarang!" Pintanya dengan raut wajah gugup.

"Hanya _foreplay_ Hinata, hanya _foreplay_…"

Bukannya melepas pelukan, Naruto justru semakin mengeratkan lengannya yang ada di pinggang Hinata. Perlahan ia mulai menarik pinggang tersebut ke arahnya, menuntun agar Hinata jatuh terduduk dalam pangkuannya. Hinata ingin berontak dan melawan, namun ia tidak memiliki banyak tenaga jika dalam posisi tersebut. Lagipula, Naruto lebih bertenaga dan bertubuh kekar. Sedangkan dia? Beratnya saja tidak sampai 50 kg, mengelak dengan lengan kecilnya pun juga percuma. 'Haah… Lagi-lagi aku harus pasrah…'

"Hanya _foreplay_ saja, kan?" Hinata menatap Naruto penuh keseriusan. Kilat dengan sorot keingintahuan terpancar jelas.

"Yah, hanya _foreplay_…" Seringai itu berganti dengan senyuman lembut.

Hinata sempat menatapnya ragu. Sedikit ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah…" Ucap Hinata lirih.

'Hahaha… _Victory_!'

**.**

* * *

**.**

**WARNING!**

**ASAM, ASAM, ASAM, ASAM, ASAM**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hinata kini menuruti perintah tidak langsung Naruto. Perlahan ia bergerak untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto. Tangannya yang semula bebas, sedikit bergerak dan mengalungkannya di leher Naruto. Rona merah memenuhi wajahnya. Menatap safir indah milik Naruto sedekat ini membuatnya gugup. Jantungnya juga sudah berlompat-lompat tak karuan. Aliran darahnya juga terasa mengalir lebih cepat. Meskipun ac ruang keluarga di apartemen tersebut menyala, namun gerah dalam tubuhnya tidak bisa membohongi jika saat ini tubuhnya sudah sangat merasa panas.

Naruto yang melihat wajah malu-malu dan merona milik Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan perlahan memajukan kepalanya. Aroma lavender memenuhi indra penciuman Naruto. Salah satu tangannya tergerak ke samping untuk meraih remote televisi. Dengan menekan tombol _'start'_, televisi yang sebelumnya menyiarkan berbagai macam berita itu kini telah meredup dan mati. Selesainya, Naruto membuang ke samping remote tersebut. Tangannya kini membelai pelan surai indah Hinata. Dari atas hingga perlahan tangan tersebut mengelus pipi kiri Hinata. Dengan menelusupkan jemarinya di sela-sela pangkal rambut dan tengkuknya, Naruto perlahan menarik kepala Hinata.

Dekat dan semakin dekat. Nafas Naruto dan Hinata sedikit memburu. Sedikit demi sedikit bibir mungil Hinata telah terkurung oleh bibir Naruto. Sensasi tersebut memberikan rasa seperti ledakan di otak keduanya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil mengiringi kegiatan mereka. Seiring bertambahnya waktu, jemari kekar Naruto semakin menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kecupan tadi kini berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Berulangkali Naruto melumat dan sesekali menggigit kecil bibir bawah Hinata.

"Aahmh…~"

Hinata sedikit mendesah. Tak mau lama-lama, Naruto yang melihat peluang bibir mungil Hinata langsung menelusupkan lidahnya. Lidah tak bertulang itu menari, bergerak dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi mulut Hinata. Sesekali lidah nakal tersebut menekan lidah Hinata untuk mengajaknya berduet. Hinata yang selalu menjadi pihak pasif, kali ini sedikit menekan balik lidah panas Naruto. Keduanya saling beradu. Seolah tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Saliva sedikit menetes dari sudut bibir Hinata. Namun, sebelum sampai benar-benar jatuh, Naruto telah menyesap cairan tersebut. Kembali lidah mereka bertemu. Naruto kali ini menekan lebih kuat dan lidahnya bergerak cepat. Hinata cukup kaget. Ciuman Naruto menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya. Lidahnya pun tidak bisa menandingi lidah Naruto. Pasrah, ia pun menjadi pihak pasif untuk sejenak. Membiarkan Naruto mengoyak habis isi mulutnya hingga pasokan udara menghentikan ciuman panas mereka untuk sesaat.

"Haah… Haah…"

Keduanya terengah. Safir Naruto memandang manik sayu bulan Hinata. Dalam hati, Naruto mengumpat bahagia dan kesal. Melihat istrinya memasang wajah seperti itu menjadikan ia merasa cukup puas dengan hasil ciuman panasnya. Namun, yang ia kesalkan, di saat Hinata seperti sekarang, kenapa mereka hanya bisa melakukannya hanya sampai tahap _foreplay_? Persetan! Tak mau memikirkannya, setidaknya Naruto sudah cukup beruntung Hinata masih mau diajak untuk _foreplay_. Kembali ia menyerang bibir mungil Hinata. Mengecup, menghisap, mengulum dan melumat dengan rakus dan brutal.

"Aahm..~ N-Naruh…eemph…~"

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah mendapat serangan seperti itu dari Naruto. Kedua jemarinya bertautan di belakang leher Naruto. Menahan sensasi menakjubkan yang tak biasa ia dapat ketika Naruto menyerangnya seperti ini. Seolah Hinata dapat merasakan setiap emosi dan perasaan yang ingin Naruto sampaikan padanya. Ia menerimanya. Ia menerima dengan senang hati apa pun yang ingin disampaikan Naruto melalui ciumannya tersebut. Ia adalah istrinya, seseorang yang selalu menemani keseharian Naruto. Untuk itu ia ada hanya untuk menjadi bagian dari Naruto. Seperti yang sebelumnya pernah diucapkan oleh Naruto, baik kesedihan maupun kebahagiaan, ia akan menanggungnya bersama laki-laki ini.

Jemari Naruto yang berada di pinggang Hinata kini perlahan bergerak untuk menyibakkan rok biru Hinata. Perlahan jemari itu mengelus pelan paha putih nan eksotis milik Hinata. Bergerak naik dan turun berulangkali untuk memberikan sensasi lain bagi Hinata. Dan, bingo! Di sela-sela ciumannya, ia berulangkali mendengar Hinata mendesah dan mengerang menahan nikmat dalam ciumannya. Naruto menyeringai. Kini tangan yang berada di tengkuk Hinata ia tarik. Dengan lembut, perlahan tangan itu bergerak untuk membelai perpotongan rahang Hinata dan turun ke bawah. Turun dan semakin turun hingga tangan itu kini membelai lembut permukaan dada kiri Hinata. Ia usapkan perlahan dan kadang meremas lembut dada Hinata untuk mencari titik sensitif wanita itu.

Hinata bergerak gelisah. Perlakuan Naruto di beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuatnya tidak tenang. Tempat yang Naruto sentuh adalah titik sensitifnya. Hinata menggelinjang resah, lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"N-Naruh… j-jangan m-menyentuhkuh… em, aahn… s-shepertih it… tuh… aahn…~" Hinata berucap sedikit kesulitan di sela ciumannya.

"Haah… haaah… haah…"

Naruto melepas pelan ciumannya. Lagi dan lagi mereka terengah. Jemarinya tak berhenti meremas dan memijit dada Hinata. Wanita bersurai indigo itu mendongak ke atas guna menahan sensasi tersebut. Ia mendesah. Naruto yang mengamati leher jenjang istrinya itu kini mendekatkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Hinata. Perlahan ia menyesap permukaan kulit leher Hinata. Menggigit dan menyesap serta sesekali menjilat, layaknya ia sedang menjilat permen lolipop. Memberikan tanda kemerahan pada leher jenjang Hinata. Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang di sepanjang bagian leher dan bahu Hinata. Membuat area sekitar tulang selangka Hinata penuh dengan _kissmark_. Hinata hanya bisa membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika Naruto memberikan _kissmark_ di sepanjang tubuh bagian atasnya.

Jemari Naruto kini mulai saling bekerja sama untuk membuka baju atas Hinata. Cukup cepat dan lihai. Itulah kesan bagus untuk jemari Naruto. Tak lama, baju kemeja Hinata sudah tersingkap dan terlepas. Laki-laki itu membuangnya asal. Tak menghiraukan hal lain selain dada Hinata, yang dibalut dengan bra berwarna putih, yang bergerak naik turun mengikuti nafas tuannya. Terlihat sepintas puting Hinata sudah menyembul di balik permukaan bra. Ini menandakan bahwa Hinata sudah benar-benar terangsang dengan permainan yang dibuatnya. Naruto dengan cepat mengecup dan menjilat bagian atas dada kiri Hinata. Menyesap dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender kesukaannya. Saliva Naruto yang sedikit mengalir tersebut membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri sejenak. Dan Naruto semakin beringas untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada area dada Hinata.

Tangan kekar tersebut kini bergerak ke belakang punggung Hinata, mencari pengait bra milik Hinata. Setelah mendapatkannya, Naruto pun membuka pengait tersebut. Bra milik Hinata sedikit mengendur. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menarik bra tersebut dan kini terpampanglah bukit kembar Hinata yang indah. Meneguk ludah sebentar, Naruto langsung saja membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua dada kenyal dan lembut Hinata. Mengelus dan memelintir sesekali puting Hinata yang mengeras. Meremas dan memijit pelan bongkahan dada kenyal tersebut.

"Aaaaahhn…~"

Hinata mendesah panjang. Sesuatu di bawah bagian intimnya ada yang mengalir. Ini adalah orgasme pertamanya. Nafasnya terengah. Badannya sudah berkeringat dimana-mana. Amethystnya menatap Naruto yang masih bermain dengan dadanya. Bagi Hinata, sentuhan dari Naruto sangat memabukkan dan ia menikmati hal tersebut. Namun, otaknya yang masih memiliki kesadaran penuh, kembali teringat dengan ucapan dan saran dari Karin. Ia pun membulatkan matanya. Ini tidak boleh. Ini tidak benar. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji hanya akan melakukan _foreplay_ saja. Tidak lebih.

Perlahan jemari Hinata meremas surai kuning Naruto. Menariknya untuk menjauhi dada kenyalnya. Menyisakan tanda tanya dan kebingungan di mata Naruto. Nafas memburunya menerpa pelan badan Hinata bagian atas yang sudah benar-benar polos. Manik sebiru lautan melayangkan pandangan kesal.

"Haah… j-jangan lebih… haah… d-dari inih… haah…" Hinata berusaha mengatur nafas sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Haah… a-ayolah Hinata… haah… aku baru mulai… haah…" Naruto menatapnya penuh memohon.

"T-Tidak boleh!" Hinata sedikit mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Menjauhkan tubuhnya sekilas. "K-Kau sudah janji hanya akan _foreplay_ saja. D-dan ini sudah cukup…"

"Haaah…"

Naruto menghela nafas. Di saat lagi asyiknya, Hinata justru meminta untuk menghentikannya. Hanya dengan berdalih kesepakatan sebelumnya yang mereka buat. Naruto mendecih pelan. Dilihatnya kini Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia pun melirik ke tempat kemeja Hinata yang terbuang. 'Cukup jauh juga ternyata…'

"Baiklah. Aku menghormati kesepakatan kita. Kita akhiri sampai di sini dulu!" Naruto berucap sambil melepas kaos hitamnya.

"E-Eh?! M-Mau apa?!" Hinata sedikit panik saat melihat Naruto mulai melepas kaos.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto menyampirkan kaosnya ke tubuh polos bagian atas, sehingga kedua bukit kembar Hinata tertutupi. Hinata menatapnya heran. Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan. Menutupi semburat kecil dan cukup tak terlihat, menghindari Hinata melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Pakailah!" Perintahnya. "Tubuh seksimu itu bisa mengundangku, tahu!"

"Eh?"

Mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, ia pun segera memakai kaos besar milik Naruto. Menutupi tubuh atasnya. Aroma citrus di kaos tersebut merasuki penciuman Hinata. Ia sangat menyukai aroma Naruto yang seperti itu. Terlebih sekarang ia sedang mengenakan kaos suaminya. Ini seakan-akan seperti sebuah pelukan hangat bagi Hinata. Memakai kaos sang suami, membuatnya senang. Naruto yang melihat senyuman kecil di balik jemarinya itu hanya menghela nafas kecil. Ia pun menurunkan tangannya. Safirnya menatap Hinata yang kini telah memakai rapi kaosnya. Meskipun terlihat kebesaran, namun hal tersebut membuat wanita itu setidaknya menutupi aset pentingnya.

"Bangunlah! Memangkumu sedari tadi membuat lututku sakit!" Celetuk Naruto.

"Hai!"

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Kini ia lebih memilih posisi duduk di samping Naruto. Suara decitan pelan sofa menandakan jika pantatnya sudah mendarat sempurna di bantalan lembut sofa berwarna merah tersebut. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan merenggangkan otot di sekitar bahu untuk melepas rasa lelah. Sesekali safirnya melirik ke samping. Dalam hati, ia mengumpat karena ia benar-benar harus bersabar jika melihat Hinata seperti itu. Ia harus menekan hasrat seksualitasnya hingga dua minggu ke depan. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas.

'Bahkan untuk bermain seks saja aku harus bersabar. Sungguh, kau ini wanita yang menyusahkan, Hinata!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haaaaaai… Neko kembali lagi, hehehe…**

**Hmm, sepertinya neko bakal menerima beberapa hujatan karena ending chap kali ini naruhina mempause kegiatan panas mereka. Fiuuh… neko aja sampai keringetan loh buat adegan di atas. Nyehehehe… :3**

**Nah, em, langsung neko balas satu2 review yaah. Yang sudah login silahkan lihat pm masing2… XD**

**Virgo24: **ini sudah lebih panjang kan, hehehe.. :D ditunggu saja ya klo itu.. :D

**Durarawr: **hai, hai, ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Poseidon-sama: **khekhekhe… sekarang sudah mendingan dengan chap 2 bukan? Oke, ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**1709: **hahaha… Hinata sesekali neko buat ooc, tp sifat aslinya masih ada kok.. :D

**21: **oh, tidak, neko buat fic ini permasalahannya dr mereka (naruhina) sendiri kok.. :D

**Semanggi: **hehehe… ini sudah update chapter 2.. :D

**Hana: **okee.. ini sudah lanjut. :D

**Guest 1: **sangkyuu udah baca HKKM, hehehe… ini sudah lanjut, semoga guest1-san suka yaa.. :D

**Kasumi UzumakiNamikaze: **makasih yaa.. :D

**Gueat: **okee! Ini neko udah lanjut.. :D

**Tamma: **sangkyuu.. :D ini udah neko lanjut.. :D

**Guest 2: **makasih yaa.. ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Kkkk: **yosh, ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Guest 3: **hehehe… sangkyuu… ini udah update.. :D

**Jang nara: **waah makasih yaa.. oke, neko udah update, silahkan diintip ya nara-san.. :D

**.**

**Yosh! Balas review sudah…**

**Emm, so finally, give me some reviews of you, pleasee? XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hukuman dari Sang Lucifer!

Namikaze Hinata sedang menatap serius ponsel genggamnya. Bibir bagian bawahnya sedikit ia gigit, menandakan betapa seriusnya dia saat ini. Mata bulannya menatap tajam layar ponsel yang menampilkan beberapa kata di dalamnya. Sedikit peluh menuruni pelipisnya. Hawa panas dari uap air yang mendidih di depannya, tak mengusik konsentrasinya. Tak lama, ia mendesah. Ia akhirnya melirik panci yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya menampakkan mimik kesal.

"Aaah! Harusnya tadi kumasukkan dulu kaldunya!" Celetuknya tiba-tiba.

**.**

**PIP… PIP… PIP… PIP… PIP…**

**.**

Hinata sedikit menaikkan alis. Hilang sudah raut wajah kesalnya dan kini berganti dengan wajah heran. Ponselnya bergetar. Amethystnya menatap bingung pada nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Bukan nomor ponsel, lebih tepatnya nomor rumah atau bisa dikatakan nomor lokal. Ia asing dengan nomor itu. Sejenak tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak mematikan kompor. Masih diliputi tanda penuh dengan rasa penasaran, Hinata pun menggeser tombol hijau pada ponselnya. 'Siapa?'

"Moshi-moshi?" Hinata berucap pelan.

"_Ah! Hinata-san! Ini aku, Karin!"_ Sahut suara di sana.

Hinata mengerjap kaget setelah mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Karin, keluarga sekaligus dokter spesialis kandungan.

"Oh, Karin-san, ada apa?" Hinata bertanya.

Sembari menunggu jawaban dari wanita di seberang sana, Hinata menoleh dan bergerak menuju kursi makan di dekatnya. Perlahan ia duduk. Dapat ia dengar di balik ponsel yang berada di permukaan telinganya, Karin sedikit mendesah. Hinata pun membatin dan semakin merasa heran. Terlebih, Karin cukup lama dan belum sama sekali merespon pertanyaan Hinata.

"_Etto… "_ Terdengar Karin mulai bicara, _"bisakah kau datang ke klinikku hari ini jika kau senggang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"_

"Hari ini?" Hinata memangku dagu. Berpikir sejenak.

"_Bagaimana?"_ Suara di sana terdengar berharap.

"Hmm…" Hinata bergumam lirih. Mimik wajah berpikirnya berubah. "Oke, aku akan ke sana. Siang ini aku senggang kok!" Hinata berseru.

"_Baiklah, aku tunggu nanti siang ya, Hinata-san! Jaa nee~!"_

**.**

**PIP…**

Telepon ditutup. Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Ia pun menatap ponselnya yang tiba-tiba mati dan telepon sudah tidak tersambung lagi. Aneh. Bukan aneh pada ponselnya, tetapi gelagat wanita yang baru saja meneleponnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata menerima telepon dari Karin. Ia pun mencoba menebak apa tujuan dari wanita itu ingin bertemu dengannya. 'Mungkinkah pembicaraan kemarin ada yang tertinggal?'

Hinata mengendikkan bahu. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Wanita itu kini kembali ke dapur. Mengambil pisau dan memotong wortel dan sayur-sayur lainnya. Meninggalkan sejenak pikiran terheran-herannya karena telepon dari Karin dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata, Kapan Kami Punya Cucu?**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Story by : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy (Little)**

**.**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata x Namikaze Naruto**

**.**

**Sekuel : Hinata, Kapan Kau Menikah?**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, OC, ALUR CEPAT, LEMON (Hard enough), Hinata's OOC, Naruto's OOC, kata-kata tak layak dibaca anak kecil, dll…**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**BEBERAPA KONTEN BERISI ADEGAN DEWASA! BUKAN DIPERUNTUKKAN UNTUK USIA DI BAWAH 18 TH. JIKA MASIH MEMAKSA, DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

**.**

**SEKALI LAGI, SAYA SUDAH MEMBERI PERINGATAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KLINIK KANDUNGAN DAN BERSALIN KONOHA, 13.00 P.M.**

**.**

Jemari-jemari cantik dengan kuku indah milik perempuan bersuai merah itu bergerak gemerutuk perlahan membentuk irama tersendiri saat saling bersentuhan dengan meja. Tak peduli dengan _nail art_ yang sedikit mengelupas di ujung kuku-kuku cantik tersebut. Hal tersebut dikarenakan sang pemilik kuku cantik itu pikirannya tidaklah berada di mana tubuhnya berada sekarang. Wanita bersurai merah cantik itu kini sedang menunggu dan memikirkan seseorang yang sebelumnya tadi telah ia hubungi. Manik crimson wanita itu bergerak menatap pintu, berganti menatap jam dinding, berganti menatap dokumen dan berganti menatap telepon genggam di sebelah kirinya. Berulangkali ia melakukan hal tersebut. Berkali-kali hingga mungkin lebih dari lima kali jika ada yang berminat untuk menghitung. Dan wanita itu mengakhirinya dengan mendesah panjang.

"Haaaah…." Uzumaki Karin menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menindih berkas yang baru saja dikerjakannya. "Hinata-san belum datang juga. Harusnya aku tadi bertanya kapan ia akan kesini lebih detail, yah?" Ia menggumam lirih.

**TOK TOK TOK…**

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Manik crimson Karin melirik pintu dengan bosan. Namun, pikiran bosan tersebut buyar saat ia memikirkan wanita yang ditunggunya. Buru-buru ia memposisikan duduk dengan benar. Yah, meskipun berulangkali ia menerima ketukan, entah itu dari pasien maupun perawat klinik, Karin tetap memiliki harapan bahwa kali ini yang mengetuk pintu adalah wanita yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Masuk!"

**KRIEET…**

Seorang perempuan bersurai indigo dengan kuncir kuda memasuki ruangan Karin. Manik crimson nan indah milik Karin memancarkan aura senang. Wanita bernama Namikaze Hinata yang sedari tadi ditunggunya kini sudah datang dan berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Hinata menatap Karin lalu membungkuk sekilas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mendekati Karin. Senyum kecil terukir di wajah cantik Hinata. Setelah mendengar Karin berucap lirih untuk mempersilahkannya duduk, wanita tersebut menurut dan menaruh tas jinjingnya di atas pangkuan.

"Etto…" Hinata menarik nafas sejenak. "Jadi, pembicaraan di telepon tadi…" Hinata sedikit sungkan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku langsung ke intinya saja ya, Hinata-san!" Karin menatapnya serius.

"Oh, h-hai…" Hinata mengangguk kikuk.

"Begini, sebelumnya kemarin aku mengatakan kita bisa memperkirakan kapan masa subur perempuan, bukan?" Karin masih menatap Hinata serius.

"Em, iya…"

"Nah, sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah di bulan sebelum bulan kemarin tamu bulananmu lancar sesuai jadwal? Misalnya, jika kau biasanya menstruasi di akhir bulan dan bulan kemarin juga sama?" Karin masih menghujani Hinata dengan pertanyaan.

"Hmm…" Hinata memangku dagu, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Bulan sebelumnya, aku menstruasi di awal minggu ketiga. Ah! Aku sempat menstruasi dua kali dalam satu bulan, tepat di bulan kemarin, aku menstruasi di awal bulan dan akhir bulan!" Hinata menjelaskan.

"Apakah menstruasimu selalu penuh satu minggu?!" Karin mengerutkan dahi.

"Em, yang di awal bulan hanya dua hari saja. Lalu yang di akhir bulan penuh tujuh hari. M-memangnya kenapa Karin-san?" Hinata sedikit memajukan duduknya, sedikit khawatir setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Karin tadi.

"Haaah…"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Karin justru menghela nafas panjang. Badannya yang tadi sempat tegang, kini menjadi lemas. Manik crimsonnya tertutup karena ia mengedipkan mata sejenak. Dengan menarik tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang, Karin mencoba rileks dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Manik crimsonnya kini terlihat. Mata semerah darah itu menatap Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya menatap Karin dengan heran.

"Kurasa, Hinata-san, kau tidak perlu cemas perihal kemandulan yang tiba-tiba kau serukan kemarin. Mungkin saja kau jadi kesulitan untuk hamil dikarenakan siklus menstruasimu yang tidak lancar." Karin tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?! Siklus menstruasiku yang tidak lancar?!" Hinata membelalakkan mata.

Karin mengangguk.

"Ini memang terjadi pada sebagian perempuan di dunia. Pemicu seorang perempuan mengalami siklus menstruasi tidak lancar biasanya disebabkan oleh kurangnya hidup pola sehat, aktivitas hormon yang naik-turun dan bahkan stress dan banyak pikiran bisa menjadi penyebabnya. Dan mendengar penjelasanmu tadi, mungkin kau memang sedang mengalami siklus menstruasi yang tidak lancar. Jika memang terjadi demikian, untuk menentukan rencana kehamilan memang akan sulit. Yah, hal tersebut tentu saja dipengaruhi oleh siklus tadi. Dan mungkin selama ini, kau dan Naruto belum beruntung karena tepat saat kalian berhubungan intim, pengaruh hormon yang tidak stabil menjadikan ovulasimu bisa terlambat atau bahkan maju lebih awal dari jadwal. Hehehe…" Karin terkekeh kecil.

"L-Lalu aku harus bagaimana dong kalau memang seperti itu kejadiannya?!" Hinata memasang wajah cemas.

"Yah… Aku hanya bisa memberikan satu saran saja…" Karin memasang wajah jahil.

"A-Apa itu?" Hinata sedikit bergidik, takut jika saran yang akan diterimanya itu sedikit menakutkan atau mungkin berbahaya.

Karin memajukan posisi duduknya. Kedua tangannya memangku dagu tirusnya. Manik crimsonnya menatap jahil Hinata. Senyum bercampur seringaian terpampang dengan jelas. Kacamata bacanya saja sampai sedikit merosot. Bibirnya sedikit bergerak, tanda ia akan berbicara. Dan akibat aksinya tidak segera berucap itu membuat Hinata semakin gencar untuk penasaran dan semakin meremas tas jinjingnya. Wanita bernama Karin itu sukses membuatnya berdebar-debar untuk mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan oleh si dokter kandungan.

"Yah, simpel saja sebenarnya. Saranku sih lebih baik kalian berhubungan intim sesering mungkin!" Karin terkekeh kecil.

"Eh?" Hinata cengo. "M-Maksudnya?!"

"Hm, artinya kalian harus berhubungan intim sesering mungkin. Etto, mungkin satu minggu dua kali juga bisa!" Karin berseru.

"E-EEEEEEEH?!" Kini Hinata hanya kaget saja mendengar penuturan Karin.

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Harusnya kau senang dong bisa selalu saling 'memuaskan' dengan Naruto. Hehehe…" Wanita itu semakin terkikik geli.

"I-I-Ituuu…." Hinata _blushing_. Dalam hati ia mengumpat pada Karin yang menjahilinya.

"Yah, itu saja sih yang sebenarnya ingin kubicarakan dan kupastikan. Maaf ya, kemarin aku lupa menanyakan perihal siklus bulananmu. Padahal kalau kutanya kau tidak perlu cemas dan takut beresiko terkena kemandulan. Gomen!" Karin menangkupkan kedua jemarinya di depan dada dan memasang pose minta maaf.

"A-Ah… Tidak apa-apa kok, Karin-san. Justru aku bersyukur jika ternyata bukan masalah yang serius. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah takut sekali dari kemarin jika semisalnya aku memang benar-benar mandul. Walaupun itu masih kemungkinan saja sih…"

"Benar sekali. Jika aku yang ada di posisimu, mungkin aku juga akan berpikiran seperti itu, hahaha…" Karin tertawa canggung. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kebanyakan kalau seorang perempuan mengalami siklus menstruasi yang tidak lancar diakibatkan stress dan banyak pikiran. Apa kau sedang mengalami beberapa masalah akhir-akhir ini?" Karin menatap Hinata penasaran.

"Yaah, mengenai itu…" Hinata melirik arah lain. "Banyak kejadian yang membuatku cukup stress sejak bulan kemarin…"

Mengucapkan hal tersebut membuat Hinata teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika ia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sakura. Stress pertama yang didapatnya adalah ketika ia mendapat pertanyaan konyol namun menjengkelkan seputar kapan pernikahannya. Ia tidak menyangkal hal tersebut. Hinata memang sangat kesal dan rasanya kekesalannya itu sudah sampai di puncak ubun-ubun jika hanya memikirkan satu pertanyaan 'kapan menikah?'. Sedikit ia bisa menenangkan diri karena pertanyaan tersebut, ia kembali kepikiran dan membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut ketika kejadian lain timbul. Ya, kejadian dimana ia tidur satu ranjang dengan direkturnya, alias suaminya sekarang, untuk pertama kali. Dengan wajah memalukan disertai mabuk berat, ia justru menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Naruto dulu. Astaga! Mengingatnya saja Hinata sudah serasa mendidih akibat malu. Ditambah dengan diagnosa Karin yang keliru mengenai kehamilannya dan membuat heboh keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto. Sungguh, Hinata sangat merasa segala kesialan kala itu menghantam dirinya satu per satu. Dan walaupun kini ia sudah bisa menerima takdirnya sendiri yang berakhir di pelaminan dengan Naruto, ia kira hidupnya sudah lebih tenang dan terlepas dari pertanyaan konyol semacam dulu. Tetapi, ia salah. Ibu mertuanya justru kini menghantuinya dengan pertanyaan kasat mata dan paksaan untuk mempunyai seorang momongan. Demi apapun itu entah Tuhan atau penguasa bumi lainnya, Hinata sampai benar-benar tertohok dan kalut dengan permintaan ibu mertuanya tersebut. Menikah belum ada satu bulan dan harus sudah hamil. Ia serasa akan gila jika memikirkan masalah tersebut.

"Hmm, berarti kemungkinan besar memang karena faktor banyak pikiran dan stress ya, Hinata-san…" Karin mengangguk kecil, seolah paham dengan keadaan Hinata.

Hinata yang tersadar dari aktivitas melamun sekaligus mengenang masa lalu tersebut hanya bisa mengulas senyum kecil. Ironi sekali baginya jika mengingat hal-hal yang dimulai dari ketidaksengajaan dan merembet ke masalah lainnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh dan malu jika harus mengingatnya.

"Yah, begitulah Karin-san…" Hinata menanggapi dengan sedikit canggung.

"Semoga saja kali ini dengan saranku tadi, kau bisa segera memiliki momongan ya, Hinata-san. Dan semoga saja untuk ke depannya siklusmu lancar, hehehe…"

Entah Karin seperti bisa membaca pikirannya atau tidak, namun dalam hati Hinata mengiyakan pernyataan Karin tersebut. Mengetahui salah satu penyebab stressnya yang tak lain adalah masalah kemandulan kini teratasi, membuat Hinata sedikit bernafas lega. Yah, lega karena beban pikirannya setidaknya telah berkurang satu.

"Ne, Karin-san, apa hanya itu saja yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Hinata bertanya.

"Mm, kurasa hanya itu saja. Kenapa? Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" Karin menatapnya.

"Etto, sebenarnya sembari mampir ke klinik, aku juga sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan adikku, Hanabi. Hari ini dia rencananya mau mengajakku belanja…" Hinata menjelaskan.

"Waah… _Shopping time_ bersama adik perempuan ya? Enaknyaaa…" Karin berbinar-binar. "Aaah… Kalau saja aku lagi senggang, aku mungkin akan ikut _shopping_ bersama kalian…" Wajah binarnya mendadak lesu.

"Hehehe… Sayang sekali ya…" Hinata terkikik kecil.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Hinata sedikit bergerak untuk berpamitan. Tak lama, wanita yang kini menyandang marga Namikaze itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Karin sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena Hinata sudah mau pulang. Jarang-jarang bagi Karin ada yang mau mengobrol lama dengannya, terlebih mengobrol dengan Hinata adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tetapi, Karin sadar jika ia tidak bisa menahan Hinata terlalu lama karena urusan pribadinya maupun urusan pribadi Hinata. Dan hanya dengan memakluminya, Karin pun mempersilahkan Hinata untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA MALL, 15.00 P.M.**

**.**

"Nah! Nee-chan! Coba yang ini!"

Hanabi memberikan Hinata sebuah _sexy lingerie_ berwarna lavender yang transparan dengan motif berenda. Renda kecil di area dada dan renda kecil pada bagian atas _stocking lingerie_ tersebut. Hinata melebarkan mata bulannya saat menerima pakaian seksi itu. Menurutnya, tubuh Hinata akan jelas terekspos jika ia memakai baju tersebut. Ia pun melotot pada Hanabi yang tak mengindahkan dirinya dan justru adik kesayangannya itu sibuk memilih _lingerie_ yang lain.

"H-Hanabi-chan! Kenapa kau memberiku ini sih?! Ini terlalu seksi, a-aku malu kalau harus memakainya!" Hinata mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kok kenapa? Justru ini merupakan momen terindah dalam hidupmu, bukan? Karin-nee memberitahumu jika ternyata kau mungkin mengalami siklus menstruasi yang tidak lancar jadi harus sering-sering berhubungan–"

"SSSSTTT!" Hinata buru-buru membungkam mulut Hanabi. "Iya, iya, aku paham. Tapi jangan mengucapkannya keras-keras dong! Kita sedang di toko tahu!" Hinata memelototkan mata.

Hanabi mengangguk paham. Setelah itu, Hinata melepas bungkaman Hanabi. Gadis yang memiliki mimik wajah serupa dengan Hinata tersebut langsung saja menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Jujur bagi Hanabi, bekapan tangan Hinata sangat kuat, bahkan untuk bernafas saja sampai susah. Lain kali, Hanabi mungkin harus waspada jika berucap di depan kakak wanitanya itu. Siapa tahu jika semisal ia keceplosan lagi, ia akan benar-benar tewas akibat kekurangan pasokan udara. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Haah… Aku bisa tewas tahu kalau kau membekapku seperti itu!" Hanabi mengerutu.

"Salah siapa yang seenaknya berbicara seperti tadi!" Hinata masih kesal.

"Iya, iya, aku salah! Aku minta maaf!" Hanabi membuang muka.

"Astaga anak ini…" Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpat. "Lain kali minta maaf yang benar dong! Walaupun begini-begini, aku tetap kakakmu, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata berdecak kesal.

Tak menghiraukan ucapan kakaknya, Hanabi hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Inilah pada akhirnya. Jika setiap kali bertemu atau bahkan menghabiskan waktu dengan kakaknya, pasti akan berakhir dengan percekcokan kecil di antara mereka. Meskipun begitu, pertengkaran kecil mereka pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan pada akhirnya, kedua wanita itu akan melupakan kekesalannya terhadap satu sama lain seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Ne, apa kita masih lama, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata kini bertanya.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Nee-chan memiliki waktu luang?" Hanabi menatap Hinata heran.

"Iya sih, aku memiliki waktu luang, tetapi aku belum belanja untuk keperluan memasak nanti malam."

"Kau bilang tadi pagi sudah memasak?" Hanabi semakin menatapnya heran.

"Itu kan hanya untuk sekali makan saja, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"Ooh.. Begitu…" Hanabi ber-oh ria.

"Lagipula… Aku juga belum memberitahu Naruto-kun mengenai pembicaraan tadi dengan Karin-san…" Hinata berujar lirih.

"Eh?" Hanabi menoleh cepat saat ia sibuk memilih _lingerie_. "Jadi, Nee-chan belum memberitahu Naruto-nii?" Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu memberitahunya buat kejutan saja!" Hanabi berseru.

"Kejutan?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ayolah, Nee-chan! Begini sembari memberitahunya hal tersebut kau sebaiknya membeli salah satu _lingerie_ ini dan memakainya saat memberitahunya! Dan aku yakin, Naruto-nii pasti akan langsung menyerangmu! Hwahahaha…" Hanabi tertawa lepas.

"Ck! Kau ini bicara apa sih?!" Hinata sudah merona total.

"Hahahaha…"

Melihat kakak perempuannya yang sudah merona total seperti itu, Hanabi hanya semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan sesekali menjahili kakaknya. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dan sesekali membentak pelan Hanabi untuk menghentikan jahilnya tersebut di sela-sela rona merah yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO'S APARTMENT, 20.00 P.M.**

**.**

"Tadaima…"

Namikaze Naruto membuka pelan pintu apartemennya. Setelah berbalik untuk menutup pintu, lelaki yang tampak lelah itu mengernyitkan dahi melihat pemandangan di depannya. Saat ini safirnya menangkap Hinata sedang berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan ruang tamu sambil tesenyum padanya.

"Okaeri…" Hinata menjawab dengan lembut. Senyum lebar terpampang dengan jelas.

"Hn? Tumben sekali kau menyambutku dengan senyum lebar seperti itu?!" Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kakinya. Usai menaruh sepatu, ia pun memberikan tas kantornya pada Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak senang jika istrimu menyambut kepulanganmu dengan wajah penuh senyuman? Naruto-kun memang aneh!" Hinata menerima tas kantor Naruto.

"Bukannya aku tidak senang. Hanya saja, ini hal yang cukup langka. Semenjak kita menikah dan kata-kata dari Kaa-san dulu membuat wajahmu selalu terlihat tertekuk. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja wajahmu terlihat berbinar-binar. Seperti anak kecil yang menerima lolipop saja!" Seru Naruto dengan merangkul bahu kecil Hinata.

"A-Ah… Hanya perasaanmu saja. Setiap hari aku juga selalu menyambutmu dengan senyuman saat kau pulang kerja. Ahahaha…" Hinata tertawa canggung.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Lengan yang semula merangkul istrinya kini ia lepas begitu saja. Hinata sedikit menoleh dan menatap heran Naruto. Kini manik bulan Hinata menangkap ekspresi Naruto yang penuh selidik. Aah, raut wajah itu. Hinata sudah lama tidak melihat sorot mata yang terlihat tajam dan menusuk. Ini adalah sorot mata yang selalu diberikan Naruto ketika lelaki itu masih menjadi direkturnya. Dan dengan pandangan super tajam dan menusuk tersebut, Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang mencari penjelasan dari Hinata. 'si Lucifer masih melekat padanya ternyata…'

"Ne, Hinata…" Naruto semakin menyipitkan matanya. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, bukan?!" Cerca Naruto.

"T-Tidak… T-Tentu saja tidak ada sesuatu yang kusembunyikan darimu, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata melirik arah lain.

"Ck!" Naruto melipat tangan di dada. "Sebagai mantan direkturmu, aku sudah mengetahui gelagatmu jika kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Jadi, cepat katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan?!" Paksa Naruto.

'K-Kenapa Naruto-kun semakin terlihat seperti Lucifer saja?!'

"S-Sungguh! A-Aku tidak menyembunyikan a-apapun…" Hinata melirik arah lain.

"Bohong!" Celetuk Naruto cepat.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Pertama, matamu terus saja melirik ke arah lain. Itu adalah saat dimana kau mencari alasan. Kedua, jemari-jemarimu itu semakin meremas kuat pegangan tasku. Ketiga, suaramu terdengar tidak meyakinkan. Apa kau ingin aku mengatakan lebih jelas lagi bagaimana sikapmu saat berbohong di depanku?!"

Hinata meneguk ludah dengan susah. Semua penjelasan yang dikatakan Naruto hampir semuanya benar. Ia memang saat ini sedang gugup perihal ia menyembunyikan berita membahagiakan dari Karin tadi siang. Hinata tidak mungkin bisa langsung mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa suaminya itu kini dapat sebebasnya mengeksplorasi tubuhnya, bahkan saat ini juga. Hanya saja, saat kemarin mereka melakukan _foreplay_, Hinata sudah keburu menghentikan aksi Naruto dan membuat pria itu kesal. Jadi, jika semisalnya lelaki itu mendadak diberitahu mengenai percakapannya tadi dengan Karin, lelaki yang sempat mendapat gelar 'The Lucifer' tersebut pasti akan benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang Lucifer. Karena Hinata tahu, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau dibohongi apalagi dipermainkan. Dan sepertinya, Hinata telah melewati batas itu.

"I-Itu…" Hinata menunduk. Tas yang ada digenggamannya semakin erat ia genggam.

"Hn?" Naruto masih menunggu penjelasan Hinata.

"B-Begini, b-bagaimana kalau kita duduk terlebih dahulu, N-Naruto-kun. K-Kurasa aku akan menjelaskan b-banyak hal padamu…" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh mohon bercampur takut.

"Baiklah!"

Hinata dan Naruto kini berjalan menuju satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga. Dengan cepat Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa empuk tersebut. Masih tidak melepaskan safirnya barang sedetik pun dari Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang memegang tas Naruto tersebut, perlahan duduk dan menaruh tas Naruto di depan meja kaca di hadapannya. Masih dengan gerakan pelan, Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Degup jantungnya juga sudah berloncatan sedari tadi. Dag dig dug, bahkan telinganya saja sampai bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya yang cepat itu. Tangan mungilnya sedikit bergetar dan berkeringat. Oke, Hinata mungkin terlihat berlebihan hanya untuk menyampaikan percakapannya dengan Karin tadi pada Naruto. Namun, bagi Hinata, melihat mood jelek suaminya saat ini, bagaikan ia kembali ke masa lima tahun yang lalu saat ia sedang melakukan sidang skripsi. Keberadaan Naruto saat ini benar-benar seperti penguji skripsinya yang teramat sangat killer.

"Jadi, cepat katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan!" Naruto masih menatap tajam Hinata.

"I-Itu… T-Tadi pagi Karin-san menghubungiku dan ingin berbicara padaku. L-Lalu, aku kebetulan memiliki waktu luang dan bertemu dengannya siang tadi. Dan… dan…" Hinata ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan apa?!" Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya. Keningnya semakin mengernyit.

"Huuuh…" Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang dan pelan. "K-Karin-san bertanya padaku karena a-ada pembicaraan yang kurang s-saat kami bertemu kemarin. A-aku penasaran dan s-segera saja bertanya padanya. D-Dan Karin-san justru memberiku pertanyaan seputar s-siklus…" Hinata sedikit menunduk. "… tamu bulananku…" Lanjutnya lirih.

"Kenapa ia bertanya begitu?" Naruto semakin penasaran.

"K-Karin bilang, m-mungkin dugaanku sebelumnya k-keliru–"

"Tunggu! Memangnya kau menduga apa sehingga Karin menganggap salah dugaanmu?!" Potong Naruto cepat.

"Mandul…" Hinata berucap sangaaaat lirih.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya!" Naruto bahkan sampai memajukan badannya. Mendekatkan telinganya di samping kepala Hinata.

"M-ma-man… d-dul…" Hinata tergagap dan sudah menutup rapat-rapat mata bulannya.

"HAAAAH?!" Naruto menoleh cepat dan menatap wajah Hinata. "Kenapa kau bisa menduga hal yang aneh-aneh sih Hinata?! Mandul?! Memangnya kau punya buktinya?!"

"M-Maafkan a-aku…" Hinata sudah menunduk dan masih menutup rapat-rapat matanya.

"Astaga Hinata… Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran sempit seperti itu sih. 'Kan belum tentu juga kau itu mandul!" Naruto _facepalm_.

"H-Habisnya, a-aku dan N-Naruto-kun 'kan sudah m-melakukan 'itu' dan m-masih belum juga h-hamil…" Hinata meremas kuat-kuat bajunya.

"Kita hanya melakukan seks dua kali Hinata. Tentu saja belum tentu kau bisa langsung hamil. Ck, kau ini…" Naruto yang merasa sedikit penat karena ucapan Hinata barusan hanya bisa menyandarkan diri di bantalan sofa.

"Y-Ya habisnya semua t-teman-temanku saja bisa langsung hamil saat melakukan 'itu' walaupun hanya sekali saja! Dan saat giliranku, aku… aku…" Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia kini justru merasakan matanya sedikit memanas.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang tertunduk lesu dan hampir menangis. Lelaki itu menghela nafas sejenak. Ia pun duduk sigap dan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Jemari kekarnya tergerak untuk merangkul pundak kecil Hinata. Dan Naruto dapat merasakan Hinata sedikit kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Perlahan rangkulan Naruto sedikit menarik Hinata untuk jatuh ke dalam dada bidangnya. Membiarkan istri cantiknya itu merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"Sudahlah…" Naruto berucap kecil. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan masalah kau hamil atau tidak. Membuat anak juga tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, bukan? Mungkin Kami-sama memang belum bisa menitipkan calon anak kita sekarang. Tetapi aku yakin, sebentar lagi pasti Dia akan menitipkan salah satunya padamu. Kau jangan pesimis dan berpikiran negatif dulu…" Naruto sedikit membelai surai indah Hinata.

"T-Tapi aku hanya iri, Naruto-kun…" Hinata berucap lesu. "Kenapa teman-temanku selalu yang duluan dalam segala hal? Mereka menemukan pasangan terlebih dahulu. Menikah terlebih dahulu dan bahkan hamil juga. Dan aku? Aku selalu menjadi yang terakhir diantara mereka…"

"Hei, hei, yang penting akhirnya kau tetap menikah juga, bukan? Menjadi yang pertama atau yang terakhir, bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang terpenting adalah kau pada akhirnya tetap menikah dan menjadi istriku. Takdir masalah jodoh, sekalipun memakan waktu yang lama, tidak akan pernah jauh atau bahkan berubah. Sudah ditetapkan oleh Kami-sama kau adalah jodohku. Dan aku adalah jodohmu. Jadi, tidak perlu kau merasa iri atau apalah yang lain terhadap teman-temanmu. Dan masalah anak, kita hanya harus bersabar, oke?!" Naruto sedikit memandangnya. Memberikan tatapan lembut pada Hinata.

"…"

Hinata tidak menyahut dan hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Mendengar penuturan suaminya tersebut, wanita itu menjadi sedikit lega. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi. Ia hanya terlalu berpikiran sempit dan berpikir negatif. Harusnya ia tidak perlu merasa iri atau yang lainnya terhadap teman-temannya. Dari cara Naruto bicara saja sudah terlihat bahwa Naruto menerima ia apa adanya. Menjadi istrinya dan pendamping hidupnya selamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa ceritamu tadi sepertinya belum selesai, Hinata. Kau belum menceritakan padaku apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Karin hingga sepupuku itu menyangkal dugaan anehmu itu!" Naruto menatap heran Hinata.

"Oh iya!" Hinata langsung duduk tegap dan menatap Naruto. "Aku sampai lupa belum cerita!" Hinata sedikit menutupi wajahnya, malu.

"Ck, kau ini…" Naruto _sweatdrop_.

Hinata pun hanya bisa meringis malu. Wanita itu melupakan tujuan awal yang ingin memberitahu kabar gembira atau mungkin kabar tidak menyenangkan pada Naruto. Amethystnya pun melirik arah lain. Berusaha mengatur nafas dan bersiap untuk memberitahu Naruto. Sesekali ia melirik diam-diam Naruto yang masih menatapnya. Oh, ayolah Hinata, memang saat ini Naruto tidak terlihat menakutkan seperti tadi. Safir indah Naruto saja hanya memancarkan aura penasaran. Tidakkah kau terlalu kejam karena tidak segera memberitahu dia mengenai pembicaraanmu dengan Karin tadi?

"Sebenarnya, ini berkaitan dengan dugaanku kemarin, Naruto-kun. Karin-san tadi menanyaiku mengenai siklus bulananku sesuai jadwal atau tidak. A-Aku tentu saja menjawab bahwa siklusku tidak tetap. Dan… dan… Karin-san bilang mungkin karena itu m-masa suburku jadi terhambat…" Hinata sedikit merona saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hm, dengan kata lain, mungkin karena siklus menstruasimu itu, masa em, subur atau entah apalah itu, bisa terhambat?" Naruto meyakinkan.

"I-Iya. Dan faktor hormon j-juga…"

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Berarti bukan masalah yang serius, bukan?" Naruto masih bertanya pada Hinata.

"M-Memang tidak serius sih. T-Tapi…" Hinata kini semakin merona, tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa?"

"K-Karin-san menyarankan m-mungkin kita s-sebaiknya m-melakukan 'itu'… s-sesering m-mu-mungkin…" Lanjutnya lirih. Dan wajahnya sukses berubah semerah tomat.

"Eh? Benarkah itu?!" Naruto tampak kaget. Namun ia merasa gembira dalam hatinya.

"U-Uhum…" Hinata sedikit kesulitan untuk mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang dua minggu itu?" Naruto sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"I-Itu…" Hinata sudah semakin merona hebat. "M-Mungkin kita t-tidak perlu m-menunggu selama i-itu… em, m-mungkin m-malam i-ini pun b-bi-bisa…"

"…"

"…"

Hening sejenak. Hinata yang sudah merasa malu bercampur deg-degan itu hanya bisa melirik arah lain sambil sedikit memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya. Menunggu respon dari Naruto.

Sedangkan bagi Naruto, apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hinata tadi benar-benar membuatnya cengo untuk sejenak. Memang tidak terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampan itu. Tetapi dalam hati, ia mengumpat beberapa kata seperti 'sialan', 'kuso', 'damn' dan beberapa kata umpatan lainnya yang mungkin lebih kasar. Oke, Naruto mungkin merasa di satu sisi ia senang karena mendengar ucapan dari Hinata tersebut. Namun di sisi lain, ia sangat kesal dan geram karena kepolosan istrinya tersebut justru hampir membuang kesempatan emasnya. Em, mungkin bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan sikap polos Hinata juga, tetapi mungkin faktor lain yang menjadikan ia harus merengut kesal dan geram karena sudah bersusah payah untuk menahan hasratnya selama ini. 'Astaga Hinata! Kenapa tidak kau bilang dari sebelum-sebelumnya sih?!'

"J-Jadi…" Hinata sedikit memberanikan diri untuk berucap. Merasa cukup risih karena keheningan diantara dirinya dan Naruto. "B-Bagaimana… N-Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto tidak segera memberikan jawaban. Menurutnya, kali ini benar-benar hal yang cukup membuatnya kesal. Ia rela bersabar satu minggu dan kemarin ia diharuskan bersabar selama dua minggu. Lalu saat ia sudah menenangkan diri dan siap menerima untuk bersabar selama dua minggu, tiba-tiba saja ia diberi tahu bahwa ia bisa meluapkan segala hasrat birahinya sebagai seorang laki-laki atau mungkin hal mesum lainnya pada Hinata sekarang. Tidak, bahkan malam ini. _What the hell?!_

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan bagi Naruto. Setidaknya, Hinata yang terlalu polos karena selalu mengikuti saran temannya dan mungkin saran Karin yang belum lengkap itu, mungkin harus mendapat sedikit hukuman darinya. Lagi-lagi ide konyol dan mungkin lebih gila dan lebih mesum terlintas di otaknya. Ia menyeringai dalam hati.

"Gomen…" Naruto tiba-tiba berucap.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung menatapnya.

"Kurasa, kau sudah membuatku kecewa, Hinata…" Naruto memasang wajah kecewa. Dan kita semua tahu bahwa ekspresinya itu adalah kebohongan besar.

"T-Tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuat N-Naruto-kun kecewa…" Hinata cemas.

"Aah… Bagaimana yaa…" Naruto semakin pura-pura kecewa.

Hinata yang melihat raut kekecewaan pada wajah Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tahu pasti akan terjadi hal seperti ini jika ia memberitahu Naruto mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Karin tadi. Naruto pasti merasa marah dan benar-benar kecewa padanya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Wanita itu menunduk. Tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu jika ternyata reaksi Naruto akan seperti itu terhadapnya. Lelaki itu pasti marah dalam hati.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata berucap lirih. "A-Apa kau marah padaku?" Hinata sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang tertunduk. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku bukannya marah sih Hinata. Hanya saja, aku cukup kecewa karena kau tidak langsung memberitahuku. Dan sekarang kau ingin kita melakukan seks sepulang aku kerja. Jujur saja, hari ini badanku sedikit pegal karena terlalu banyak berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen. Apalagi klien tadi yang cukup menyebalkan. Haaah… Rasanya aku seperti tidak punya tenaga untuk malam ini, Hinata…"

"B-Begitu ya, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata kini menatap Naruto dengan pandangan cukup kecewa.

"Lagipula…" Naruto menoleh ke arah lain. "Aku sedang tidak berhasrat untuk menyentuhmu malam ini…" Bohongnya.

"Eh?!"

Hinata sempat shock. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi kekeliruan bukan? Naruto sedang tidak berhasrat untuk menyentuhnya? Ya Tuhan, mungkin Hinata sudah benar-benar keterlaluan membuat Naruto kecewa. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia mencintai Naruto dan rela sepenuhnya jika suaminya itu ingin menjajah seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, saat ini keadaan berkata lain. Naruto yang biasanya selalu menggodanya dan kadang berbuat mesum semaunya itu kini sedang tidak berhasrat menyentuhnya. 'Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan! Jika Naruto-kun sampai berkata seperti itu, maka dia… dia… mungkin untuk ke depannya…'

"Namun…" Naruto tiba-tiba berucap.

"N-Namun apa?" Hinata menatapnya serius.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Hinata. Ia sedikit tersenyum kecil, namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik sebenarnya ia sedang menyeringai.

"Kita bisa melakukan seks malam ini, asalkan…" Naruto memberi jeda. "Kau menjadi pihak aktifnya, Hinata…" Lanjutnya.

"P-Pihak aktif? M-Maksudnya?!" Hinata bingung.

"Yah, dengan kata lain, kau yang bergerak duluan. Mulai melepas pakaianku bahkan kau yang harus bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk memancing hasratku. Bagaimana?" Naruto sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"I-Itu mana mungkin, bukan?!" Hinata berucap sampai-sampai matanya tertutup dan wajahnya merona total.

"Waah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Kurasa kita bisa melakukannya lain kali saja." Naruto perlahan mulai bangkit dari sofa. "Aah, aku mandi dulu saja. Berendam di bak berisi air hangat pasti sangat menyegarkan…"

Meskipun berkata demikian, namun safir Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata. Menunggu respon dan reaksi dari Hinata. Ia menyeringai kecil dan Hinata tidak mengetahui itu. Kali ini memang Naruto mengambil langkah cukup ekstrem dengan memancing emosi Hinata. Memancing wanita itu untuk sibuk menentukan pilihan melakukan seks malam ini atau tidak sama sekali. Yah, Naruto merasa ia akan menang kali ini. Menekan Hinata dengan pilihan sesulit itu, Naruto yakin sekali bahwa wanitanya itu pasti dengan terpaksa menerima pilihannya untuk menjadi pihak yang bergerak aktif. Terlebih lagi, saat ini Hinata juga sedang depresi karena tidak kunjung hamil.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia semakin merasa kebingungan. Ia memang menginginkan Naruto untuk menyentuhnya malam ini, ia tidak berbohong untuk yang satu itu. Namun, jika ia yang berperan sebagai pihak yang aktif, rasanya mustahil bagi Hinata. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi pihak yang pasif bahkan dalam hal berciuman. Dan kini, ia justru harus menjadi pihak 'penyerang' atau ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Naruto. Oh, ayolah. Memangnya ia bisa menjadi si 'penyerang'? 'M-Mungkin aku harus mencobanya?!'.

"B-Baiklah…" Hinata tiba-tiba berucap sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Hm?"

"Kalau N-Naruto-kun tidak bisa menjadi pihak aktif seperti biasanya, a-aku akan mengambil peran i-itu!" Hinata kini sudah bangkit dan menatap tajam Naruto.

'_Gotcha!_' Batin Naruto.

"Hmm…" Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tetapi, sebelum itu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**ASAM ASAM ASAM ASAM ASAM…**

**YANG TIDAK KUAT DAN TIDAK SUKA ASAM, MENDING DI SKIP SAJA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"N-Naruto-kun…" Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya?" Sahut Naruto yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"A-Apa aku memang harus m-memakai ini? I-Ini sangat memalukan…" Suara wanita di kamar mandi tersebut terdengar gelisah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Hinata. Sudah kukatakan tadi bukan, kalau kau ingin kita seks malam ini, berarti kau harus memakai itu!" Setelah berucap demikian Naruto terkikik lirih bercampur geli.

"B-Baiklah…"

**CKLEK!**

Terlihat sosok Hinata yang keluar dari kamar mandi saat ini sedang mengenakan setelan pakaian kerja. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih polos yang terlihat sangat ketat, sehingga setiap lekukan tubuh bahkan bra Hinata yang berwarna pink terlihat samar-samar. Selain itu, ia juga sedang mengenakan rok super pendek warna hitam dan mungkin hanya memiliki panjang 10 cm belum lagi dengan belahan kecil di samping. Kakinya yang telanjang bulat tanpa alas, terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman karena hembusan kecil dari _air conditioner_ membuat kaki mulus jenjangnya sedikit kedinginan. Naruto yang melihat penampilan Hinata tersebut, menyeringai.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai saja!"

Naruto mengambil sebuah _remote control_ dan menekan tombol _power_. Sebuah pemutar musik berbentuk persegi panjang yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping kamar mandi menyala dan memainkan sebuah alunan musik. Suara musik tersebut hanya berupa instrumental yang sedikit memiliki genre pop dipadu dengan alunan musik klasik. Namun, jika lebih teliti lagi, terkadang terdengar alunan vokal lirih seperti lenguhan seorang wanita dari musik tersebut. Naruto lantas menatap Hinata. Memberikan tatapan pada wanita itu seperti sebuah perintah untuk Hinata agar ia segera meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dan menari seiring dengan lantunan musik tersebut.

Hinata pun meneguk ludah sejenak. Ini adalah hal pertama yang pernah ia lakukan. Permintaan aneh dari Naruto tadi kini tidak bisa ia tolak. Ya, permintaan seperti Hinata harus melakukan gerakan _striptease_ dan perlahan membuka pakaiannya sendiri untuk menggoda Naruto. Gila! Itulah hal pertama yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata. 'Uuuh… Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan tarian memalukan seperti ini…'

Perlahan Hinata bergerak meliukkan tubuhnya. Jemari-jemarinya mengusap bahkan terkadang meremas dadanya dari permukaan kemeja. Jemari lentik Hinata terus bergerak dan bahkan jemari itu kini berhenti tepat di atas kancing baju kedua kemejanya. Masih dengan menari dengan cukup gerakan erotis, Hinata perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjang sambil melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Memberikan ekspresi seerotis mungkin untuk Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Oke, meskipun ia telah memasang ekspresi erotis, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak pandai untuk mencetak ekspresi tersebut. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah menahan malu.

Hinata yang kini telah melepas semua kancing baju pun perlahan merangkak dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Bra pinknya menyembul keluar dan kemejanya pun perlahan ia singkap dan ia lempar asal. Sehingga wanita itu kini hanya mengenakan atasan sebuah bra berwarna pink. Jemari lentiknya kembali bergerak dan meraba dada bidang Naruto yang masih berada di balik kemeja putihnya. Mengusap dan terus mengusap dan sesekali meremas salah satu cetakan otot di dada bidangnya. Jemari itu pun perlahan membuka kancing baju Naruto hingga habis. Membuat dada bidang nan berotot Naruto benar-benar terlihat. Hinata menyingkirkan kemeja Naruto dengan lembut. Mengusap kembali dada bidang Naruto, meskipun tangannya bergerak gemetar.

"Apa kau hanya akan mengusap dadaku saja untuk menggugah hasratku, Hinata?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja berucap.

"Ugh…" Hinata memejamkan matanya. "L-Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" Hinata menatap gelisah Naruto yang berada di bawahnya.

"Yah, kau bisa memulainya dengan ciuman, mungkin…"

Mendengar itu, Hinata pun semakin gugup. Perlahan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir Naruto. Hinata yang tak tahu harus bagaimana cara mencium sehandal Naruto itu pun memberanikan diri untuk mengecap bibir Naruto. Mengecap dan terus mengecap hingga sedikit melumat kecil bibir tersebut. Lumatan demi lumatan pun tercipta. Suara-suara kecapan dan lumatan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Musik erotis yang mengiringi kegiatan mereka, telah lama berhenti. Selagi berciuman panas, jemari mungil Hinata tidak lepas dari aksi menggerayangi dada bidang dan perut _six pack_ Naruto. Bahkan, sesekali jemari mungil Hinata tersebut cukup berani dengan memilin puting Naruto pelan. Naruto yang sedang berciuman panas itu saja sampai sedikit membelalakkan mata, kaget. 'Ternyata Hinata cukup nakal juga ya…'

"Haah… Haah… Haah…"

Hinata melepas cepat pagutan bibir mereka. Tidak kuat berlama-lama melumat dan mecium bibir Naruto. Ia pun menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto sedikit kesal karena pagutan bibirnya terhenti. Selain itu, Naruto justru tidak terlihat kelelahan dan seperti tidak begitu kesulitan bernafas. Manik safirnya pun memandang Hinata yang terengah di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aaah~… Bahkan untuk berciuman saja kau payah, Hinata…" Ejek Naruto.

"Haah… A-Aku 'kan sudah bilang… Haah… Aku tidak bisa memerankannya… N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata berucap sambil terengah.

"Apa boleh buat…"

"KYAAA!"

Sekarang posisi mereka terbalik. Hinata yang semula berpangku di atas tubuh Naruto kini berganti berada di bawah dan ditindih oleh Naruto. Manik bulan Hinata pun menatap kaget dengan sikap Naruto. 'Bukankah seharusnya ia membiarkanku untuk menyerangnya?'

"Ittadakimasu!" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ap–mmph…"

Naruto mendadak mencium Hinata. Kembali aktivitas ciuman panas mereka lakukan. Melumat, mengecap dan bermain dengan lidah Hinata. Naruto dengan gencar-gencarnya memberikan serangan pada bibir mungil Hinata. Melahapnya dan mengoyak bibir mungil itu hingga sedikit membengkak. Jeda hanya ia lakukan jika ia dan Hinata memerlukan pasokan udara. Selebihnya, mereka kembali berciuman panas. Tangan Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam. Dengan gemas, tangan itu meremas dan memijat pelan dada kiri dan kenyal milik Hinata. Dan si empunya tentu saja menggelinjang geli bercampur nikmat. Naruto pun menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

Tangan nakal Naruto kini justru semakin bergerak liar. Jemari besar dan kekar itu meremas kedua bukit kembar Hinata dengan cukup keras. Membuat Hinata sedikit memekik kesakitan. Namun, Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan masih tetap meremas gemas dada kenyal kepunyaan setiap perempuan tersebut. Puas dengan ciuman, Naruto bergerak sedikit ke bawah dan langsung menyerang leher jenjang Hinata. Menghisap, menjilat dan sesekali menggigit bagian tersebut hingga kemerahan. Hinata pun hanya bisa meredam suaranya dibalik punggung tangannya. Tak kuasa dengan setiap erangan dan sentuhan kasar dari Naruto tersebut yang kelewat nikmat, menurutnya.

"Aaahn…~"

Mendengar lenguhan dan erangan Hinata, Naruto pun bergerak cepat untuk melepas pengait bra Hinata. Menarik bra tersebut dalam satu kali tarikan dan membuangnya asal. Tanpa menunggu lagi, lelaki itu langsung melahap dan menghisap kuat-kuat puting Hinata dan membuat istrinya itu melengkungkan punggung. _Well_, ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan Naruto terlihat sangat garang dan kasar dalam bercinta. Biasanya, lelaki itu akan membuat gerakan halus dalam setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Naruto seolah-olah bukan seperti Naruto. Ia terlihat buas dan kasar. Inikah sisi liar atau bisa dikatakan sisi 'Lucifer' dari Naruto?

"N-Narruuh… uuughn…~" Hinata terus saja mengerang dalam setiap sentuhan yang diterimanya.

Naruto tak mengindahkan erangan Hinata. Dia lebih memilih fokus terhadap bukit kembar Hinata dan jemari satunya yang kini bebas, dengan paksa mencari resleting rok Hinata. Ketemu dan ia langsung menarik resleting tersebut. Setelahnya, Naruto menarik cepat hingga rok hitam super mini milik Hinata lolos dari tubuhnya, meninggalkan sebuah celana dalam berenda serupa dengan warna bra yang tadi dikenakan istrinya. Tangan yang selesai melucuti rok tersebut lantas langsung menarik satu-satunya pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata. Membuat wanita itu kini terlihat telanjang bulat dan bagian intimnya terlihat basah. Naruto menghentikan aksi menghisap puting Hinata dan lelaki itu berbisik lirik pada Hinata yang terengah.

"Well, aku akan menghukummu sepanjang malam ini, Hinata!" Bisik Naruto.

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata tersebut, Hinata yang masih belum paham dengan maksud ucapan Naruto kini kembali harus memekik kaget bercampur sedikit sakit pada daerah intimnya. Pasalnya, wanita itu merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana menerobos bagian kewanitaannya dengan cukup kasar dan bergerak maju-mundur layaknya seperti sebuah penetrasi. Ketika manik bulannya sedikit melirik, ia cukup kaget karena salah satu jari Naruto telah mengocok dan mengobrak-abrik bagian intimnya. Hinata semakin menggeliat dan bergerak tak karuan. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika jemari lain dari Naruto juga satu per satu memasuki bagian intimnya. Membuatnya gelisah tak karuan menahan nikmat yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"A-AAAAAAHHHNNN….~"

'Aah… Dia sudah orgasme duluan…'

Naruto mencabut jemarinya. Dilihatnya ketiga jemarinya penuh dengan cairan lengket dan cukup licin. Hinata yang baru saja mendapat orgasme pertamanya, terengah menatap Naruto. Manik bulannya terbelalak kaget. Ya, dia kaget karena melihat Naruto menjilat jemarinya yang penuh dengan cairan dari bagian intim Hinata. 'Y-Yang benar saja!'

"N-Narutoh-kunh… I-Itu 'k-kan k-kotorh…" Hinata berucap sambil mengatur nafas.

"Hm, tidak juga. Ini justru sangat lezat…" Naruto menyeringai dan melucuti pakaiannya, menyisakan celana dalam hitamnya.

"T-Tapih… AAAAKH–"

Hinata kembali memekik kaget. Tak tahu harus mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya kali ini. Senang? Bahagia? Nikmat? Aah, semuanya ia rasakan jadi satu. Dan perasaan ini menjadi lebih gila. Tentu saja. Karena Naruto sudah merendahkan kepalanya tepat di depan bagian intim wanita itu. menjilat dan menghisap serta meneguk habis sisa-sisa cairan dari bagian intim Hinata. _Aaah, he's true 'The Lucifer' on the bed, huh?_

"A-Aaaaahn~… N-Naruuh… O-Ooohhh… ~"

Puas? Em, sebenarnya belum bagi Naruto. Namun apa daya baginya. Si junior miliknya sudah meminta jatah. Apalagi si junior sudah semakin menyiksa selangkangannya karena semakin mengeras. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan si junior yang ingin segera menemui lorong surga itu, bukan? Oke, ia menarik kepalanya. Sedikit duduk tegap dan melepas satu-satunya penghalang si junior. Lagi, ia membuang penghalang itu. Dan, boom! Si junior terlihat senang dan bebas.

"Aah, makanan utama telah datang…"

"AAKHN..~!" Hinata sedikit memekik kesakitan. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sedikit nyeri pada bagian intimnya. Jemarinya sedikit meremas spei ranjang.

Junior Naruto telah berhasil memasuki lorong surga Hinata. Dengan cepat lelaki itu bergerak memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga sesekali bersentuhan dengan kulit mulus Hinata. Aah, si Lucifer bisa mengerang juga ternyata. Kesempitan dalam liang surga Hinata membuatnya merasa nikmat. Bahkan ia sampai sedikit mendesis pelan. Dan wanitanya? Wanita itu sudah mengerang dan mendesah tak karuan menyebut namanya berulang kali. Tempo penetrasi Naruto bahkan semakin bertambah cepat. Sungguh, ia bergerak sangat liar malam ini. Mengobrak-abrik perasaan Hinata dan perasaannya. Membawa mereka berdua ke surga dunia bernama kenikmatan. Melupakan tujuan utamanya yang seharusnya menghukum dan memberikan sedikit pelajaran bagi Hinata. Tak apa. Yang penting ia sekarang sudah bisa sepuasnya mendapat kenikmatan serupa tanpa ada halangan atau larangan dari istrinya.

"H-Hinata… A-Aku a-akan k-keluar… u-ughn…" Naruto mendesis.

"Uuuhn…~ I-Iyyaaahhn… K-Keluarkan s-sajahn… Aaaaaahhnn…~" Hinata merasakan ia telah mengalami orgasme keduanya. Yah, padahal ia ingin melakukan _'shooting'_ bersama-sama dengan Naruto.

"H-HINATAAAAAAAH…~"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHNNNN….~"

Fiuh, mereka berdua berhenti sejenak. Naruto sedikit menyeka keringatnya yang merembes turun dari pelipisnya. Dan Hinata hanya meraih sebanyak mungkin oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-prunya. Malam ini ia benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Padahal ini baru satu ronde. Naruto menatap Hinata yang terengah di bawahnya. Safir itu terlihat biasa saja bagi Hinata. Apakah dia tidak kelelahan sama layaknya Hinata sekarang? _Damn, he's really true Lucifer and he's just shown it before!_

"Yak, kita lanjut ronde selanjutnya!" Seru Naruto yang kembali terlihat masih berstamina.

"E-EEEEEEH?!"

Oke, belum sempat Hinata kaget, pendamping hidupnya itu sudah mengajaknya beralih dengan gaya lain di atas ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

**.**

"Hoeeek!"

Hinata pun berlari menuju wastafel kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Setelah hampir semuanya keluar, ia pun mengarahkan jemarinya untuk memutar kran air. Gemericik air pun membilas westafel. Setelahnya, Hinata pun berkumur dan membilas sudut bibirnya dengan air tersebut. Tak lama, telinganya sedikit mendengar derap langkah mendekati kamar mandi. Hinata memicingkan mata dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar. Dan dari sana ia melihat sosok Naruto, suaminya, bergerak hendak menghampirinya. Hinata pun berdiri tegap dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat, Naruto-kun!" Hinata mengancam Naruto.

"T-Tapi, Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?!" Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan kini ia berada di ambang pintu.

"Ukh! Ini semua salahmu! Bau sake dari tubuhmu membuatku mual! Mengaku saja, tadi Naruto-kun minum sake hingga mabuk, bukan?!" Hinata semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, aku memang minum sake tadi siang. Tapi hanya satu cawan saja. Lagipula aku juga sedang rapat dengan klien. Mana mungkin aku bisa sampai mabuk!" Naruto tidak terima.

"P-Pokoknya hmmb–" Hinata kembali mual dan langsung beralih ke wastafel dan mengeluarkan sebagian isi perutnya.

Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak tega dengan keadaan Hinata itu hanya bisa melihat istrinya sedikit menderita. Ini cukup aneh sebenarnya bagi Naruto melihat Hinata bisa semarah itu dan bahkan sampai mual hanya perihal ia meminum secawan sake. Lagipula, ia meminum sake pada siang hari tadi dan setelahnya ia juga menggosok gigi dan menyemprotkan penyegar mulut agar aroma sake tidak tercium. Tapi, ini? Pegawainya saja tidak mengetahui jika Naruto minum sake, lalu kenapa Hinata bisa mengetahui ia meminum sake padahal ia tidak memberitahukannya? Cukup aneh memang. 'Apa dia sesensitif itu ya? Eh? Tunggu! J-jangan-jangan…'

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?!" Hinata menoleh dan masih menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kurasa kita harus ke tempat Karin sekarang juga!" Perintah Naruto.

"HAH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Petugas ambulans : Cepet bawa author ini ke rs. Terus mintakan darah sama pmi. Kasian dia kekurangan darah! (nunjuk neko yang terkapar dengan darah mengalir dr hidung)**

**Petugas lain: OKE!**

**Neko: T-Tunggu dulu… N-Neko mau balas review dulu dr yg blm log in, yg log in, uhuk, lihat pm yah…**

**Chuhckochuhcka** : oke ini udah lanjut… :D

**Hana** : nah itu udah ada di chap ini. Hehehe… sudah tahu kan? :D

**Tamma** : nah sekarang tamma-san masih penasaran kah? :D

**NamikazeARES** : wkwkwk… yah, itulah cobaan buat Naruto. Tapi, Tuhan kayaknya masih baik nih sama naru.. :D

**Semanggi** : yah, mungkin saja kesesatan karin berdampak pada kepolosan Hinata, hwahahaha… :D

**21** : yuhuu… sangkyuu.. :D

**Virgo24** : oke, ini udah lanjut.. :D

**Novakk** : yah, mungkin Naruto sudah terlalu frustasi hingga lupa pake obat perangsang… #DUAK (hidung neko dipukul naru, dan darah pun semakin deras mengalirnya…)

**Guest1** : gomen, neko baru update, udah nggak liburan sih soalnya… :')

**X** : wkwkwk… dan ternyata Tuhan dan author berkata lain, hwahahaha… :D

**Kkk** : gomen, gomen, chap ini pasti kelamaan. Yah, maklum ya liburan neko udah abis, hehehe.. :')

**Guest2** : tauk tuh si naru, ketularan kepolosan hina sih.. (dirasengan naru) well, ini sudah update, maaf ya lamaa..

**Poseidon-sama** : oke ini lanjut. Hahaha… kemarin itu baru lime kok..

**Jang nara** : anoo, neko balas sekalian aja ya reviewnya. Btw, makasih ya jang nara-san yg selalu review, bikin neko semangat deh.. yaah, mungkin logikanya naru lagi koma makanya dia nggak kepikiran buat melakukan itu sama hina setiap hari, wkwkwkwk.. #tertawa nista. Oke ini udah lanjut..

**Guest3** : tauk tuh naru, logikanya lagi koma beneran kali yaah… wkwkwk…

**Lucifer** : iya ini lanjutan HKKM, wkwkwk… sesekali bolehlah nyiksa si naru mesum itu.. #PLAK kena jitakan dari naru…

**Guest4** : oke ini udah lanjut.. :D

**Semangka** : yah, kepolosan hinata mengalahkan kain polos.. #LOH?

**Iqbal** : thankyou.. :D

**Pia-pio** : well, setelah baca chapter ini pia-san (maaf ya neko panggilnya gitu, hehehe) pasti paham dan udah nggak penasaran lagi, hehehe… :D cukup penting juga sih.. hahahaha…. :D

**Uhuk, n-neko sudah balas satu2, uhuk…**

**Btw, neko mungkin nggak bisa update cepat atau asap seperti kemarin2 soalnya liburan neko udah bener2 end. Huhuhuhu… real life neko semakin tajam dan menyiksa, jd mohon readers dan reviewers sekalian memaklumi itu…**

**Akhir kata, uhuk, t-tolong re…vi…ew… p-please… Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip (read: neko pingsan)**

**Petugas ambulans: waaah, neko bertahanlah nak! Ano, readers sekalian, mohon review chapter ini yah. Saya mau antar neko dulu ke rs. Dy udah pingsan nih! Dadah!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Akhir Yang Membahagiakan

Sebuah tangan ramping sedang menari begitu lihainya di atas salah satu papan ketik laptop bermerek terkenal. Jemari-jemari itu terus saja menari dan memberikan sebuah intonasi dan nada tersendiri bagi siapa yang mendengarnya. Bunyi tik-tik dan gesekan dari gestur setiap sentuhan pada tombol berbeda abjad menjadikan tangan itu semakin bergerak begitu cepat layaknya gerakan gestur dari pianis handal. Ah, mungkin deskripsi tersebut terlalu berlebihan untuk menjelaskan suasana yang ada di salah satu ruangan rapi nan bersih dimana jemari ramping dan cukup kekar tadi kini berada.

"Direktur!"

TIK!

Gerakan lincah nan lihai jemari tadi kini berhenti menari di atas keyboard laptop. Sang empu dari jemari-jemari itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang. Mencari posisi nyaman untuk dapat melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam ruangan pribadinya. Sorot safir dari pemilik jari tadi, kini menatap intens dan tajam sosok wanita dengan balutan kemeja putih dengan blazer dan rok berwarna hitam. Safir itu terlihat heran ketika menangkap sosok wanita dengan surai pendek yang masuk tadi kini justru terlihat mengatur nafas.

"Ada apa, Kazuha?" Suara baritone sang pemilik safir terdengar.

"I-Itu…"

Wanita bernama Kazuha itu sedikit gelagapan. Aneh.

"Ah…"

Lelaki tadi tampak tahu betul dengan kondisi yang saat ini dialami oleh Kazuha. 'Pasti…'

"M-Mereka menelepon lagi, Direktur…" Ucap pelan Kazuha.

"Ya, sepertinya aku sudah tahu gelagatmu jika mereka menelepon lagi. Apakah sekarang?" Safir itu menatap penuh tanya manik halzelnut Kazuha.

"I-Iya, Direktur…" Jawab Kazuha sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Yah… Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Katakan pada Kiba dan Emi taruh saja berkas yang kuminta di atas mejaku." Lelaki itu bangkit. "Oh, ya. Jika ada yang mencariku, katakan aku ada urusan penting dan mungkin akan kembali ke kantor sekitar pukul 12 siang!" Perintahnya.

"Hai, Direktur Namikaze!"

Bersamaan dengan Kazuha yang membungkuk, lelaki yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto itu pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Dan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, lelaki itu sempat meraih jas hitam yang terlampir di gantungan jas yang ada di sudut ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata, Kapan Kami Punya Cucu?**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Comedy (Little)**

**.**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata x Namikaze Naruto**

**.**

**Sekuel : Hinata, Kapan Kau Menikah?**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, OC, ALUR CEPAT, New Characters, No Lemon in this chap, Hinata's OOC, Naruto's OOC, kata-kata tak layak dibaca anak kecil, dll…**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**BEBERAPA KONTEN BERISI ADEGAN DEWASA! BUKAN DIPERUNTUKKAN UNTUK USIA DI BAWAH ****UMUR ****18 TH. JIKA MASIH MEMAKSA, DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

**.**

**SEKALI LAGI, SAYA SUDAH MEMBERI PERINGATAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA, 10.00 a.m.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto menghela nafas sesaat setelah ia menepikan mobilnya. Tangan yang semula berada di kendali kemudi, sedikit ia angkat. Bergerak cukup pelan, jemari kekarnya bergerak menuju kerah bajunya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak pada kaca spion mobil yang tak jauh darinya. Kaca kecil berbentuk pipih, yang tepat berada di tengah dengan beberapa gantungan kunci dan beberapa aksesoris kecil itu, kini tengah memantulkan bayangan Naruto. Sedikit lelaki itu memiringkan kepala kuningnya ke kanan-kiri, mencoba merefleksikan dirinya agar terlihat rapi. Tangan yang memegang kerahnya kini juga sudah bergerak untuk meraih pangkal dasi yang ia kenakan. Mengancingkan kemeja bagian atasnya dan menarik ujung dasinya. Ia sedikit bersiul. Manik safirnya kini melirik ke arah kursi penumpang di sebelahnya yang terdapat sebuah jas berwarna hitam legam. Tangan kirinya mengambil jas tersebut. Dengan cepat ia pun memakai setelan jas hitam itu dan membuatnya terlihat lebih gagah daripada sebelumnya. Well, setidaknya, sebelum ia benar-benar menemui 'mereka', pakaian dan penampilannya harus terlihat lebih rapi, bukan?

Naruto membuka kenop pintu mobil. Terdengar tak lama setelah ia menutup pintu tersebut, bunyi bip sekali tanda alarm pada mobilnya telah diaktifkan. Sebelum meninggalkan mobilnya, lelaki itu sedikit merapikan jas dan mendengus kecil. Dalam safir indahnya, terlihat sekali beberapa anak-anak kecil yang berlari berhamburan keluar dari gerbang berukuran sedang berwarna kuining. Terdapat banyak sekali anak kecil, entah itu bocah laki-lalki atau perempuan, yang saling bercengkerama. Mereka melewati Naruto begitu saja. Sebenarnya ada beberapa di antara mereka yang sesekali atau bahkan terang-terangan menatap Naruto dalam perjalanan pulang. Naruto hanya sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika salah seorang anak kecil bersurai kecoklatan berkucir dua, dengan topi merah dan tas kotak berwarna serupa, meleletkan lidah padanya. 'Kenapa anak itu?'

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang awalnya terlalu fokus dengan anak kecil bertubuh bulat tadi kini mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri ia tak jumpai siapapun, Naruto akhirnya menoleh ke belakang. Safir seindah lautan dan biru langit yang cerah itu sedikit terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. Di depannya kini telah berdiri seorang lelaki jangkung yang memiliki usia kira-kira tak jauh beda dengannya sedang memasang wajah kaget. Manik hitam dengan pupil kecil, surai berwarna hitam yang sedikit dikucir ke atas sehingga menyerupai salah satu buah tropis, dan tak lupa beberapa helai jenggot tipis yang memenuhi dagu tirusnya. Naruto mengenal lelaki itu. Tidak. Bukan lagi mengenal, tetapi Naruto sudah menganggap lelaki itu sebagai salah satu sahabatnya ketika menempuh pendidikan beberapa tahun silam.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto berseru seraya mendekati laki-laki tadi.

"O-Oi, kau benar-benar Naruto?!" Lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu juga berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa kabarmu, kawan?!" Naruto langsung saja menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya. Berniat menjabat lelaki bernama Shikamaru tadi.

"Aku sungguh baik, Sobat! Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?!" Shikamaru menerima jabat tangan Naruto.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku masih sama seperti yang dulu. Hahaha…!" Naruto tertawa sejenak.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Hei, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, Naruto?!" Shikamaru kini memeluk singkat bahu Naruto, bak lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

"Hahaha… Menurutmu? Sudah delapan tahun kita tidak bertemu, kawan! Kau kemana saja, hei? Saat aku mengundangmu di pernikahanku, kau juga tidak datang!" Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan raut muka yang sedikit dibuat-buat hingga tampak seperti kecewa.

"Gomen, gomen. Kau tahu sendiri ayahku, bukan? Dia langsung mengirimku untuk melanjutkan studi magister dan doktorku untuk bisa menjadi pewaris Nara Corp. Tentang pernikahanmu, maaf ya Sobat, aku tidak bisa hadir. Jangan memasang wajah kecewa seperti itu. Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang tua saja, hahaha…" Shikamaru tergelak ketika melihat Naruto.

"Sialan!" Naruto sedikit menyikut lengan Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya menikah juga, Naruto. Kupikir dulu kau akan lebih memilih karir dan pekerjaanmu saja daripada menikah. Yah, aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu jadi aku cukup tahu mengenaimu yang tidak terlalu memiliki ketertarikan dalam menjalin hubungan asmara. Aku jadi penasaran dengan wanita yang benar-benar bisa menaklukkan si direktur kejam ini…" Shikamaru sedikit menopang dagunya dengan jarinya sendiri.

"Hahaha… Banyak hal yang terjadi hingga aku akhirnya menikah, Shikamaru. Sepertinya menikah bukanlah hal yang menakutkan juga. Justru aku merasa beruntung bisa menemukan sosok istriku ini. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain. Yang membuatku tertarik padanya adalah salah satu kelemahan ketika ia bersikap." Naruto sedikit bercerita sambil menerawang menatap hamparan tanah yang kini penuh dengan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan.

Shikamaru yang melihat ekspresi teduh pada wajah sahabatnya itu, tersenyum kecil. Lelaki bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu juga ikut memandang hamparan tanah lapang penuh dengan kelopak gugur sakura.

"Yah, dari kebanyakan orang, mereka akan tertarik dengan seseorang yang memiliki kelebihan. Tetapi, kau tetap saja aneh dari dulu. Kau justru menyukai kelemahan seseorang. Aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengikuti jalan pikiranmu itu, Naruto…"

"Hn, kurasa mungkin memang begitu…" Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang cukup mengusik pikiranku daritadi, Naruto!" Shikamaru kini juga menatap Naruto.

"Hn, apa?" Naruto tampak heran.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kantormu?" Shikamaru melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan lengkap dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Ah, mengenai itu… Kurasa putraku sedang berbuat onar. Sehingga pihak sekolah memanggilku." Naruto sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, canggung jika mengatakan alasannya ke tempat tersebut.

"Benarkah? Kurasa anakku juga sedang melakukan hal yang buruk tadi. Pihak sekolah juga sampai menelepon ke kantorku." Shikamaru bersunggut-sunggut mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat kabar dari taman kanak-kanak yang saat ini sedang ia jajaki.

"Anakmu juga bersekolah di sini?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ya. Sekarang adalah awal tahun kedua ia memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Kenapa?" Shikamaru ganti bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sebaiknya kita segera menemui para guru saja, Shikamaru." Naruto pun merangkul bahu tegap Shikamaru.

"Yah, kurasa itu tindakan yang tepat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf, ttebasa!"

Seorang bocah kecil dengan angkuh dan cepat menolehkan kepala pirangnya dan memasang wajah kesal. Menghindari tatapan dengan raut wajah kesal di wajah wanita yang berusia kurang lebih 50 tahunan di depannya. Bocah pirang tersebut lantas menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Safirnya kini bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"Aku juga tidak mau! Mendokusei na~…"

Kali ini bocah dengan surai hitam yang cukup nyentrik menyahut. Bocah yang terlihat seumuran dengan bocah pirang tadi memiliki penampilan surai yang menantang langit dan berbetuk seperti sebuah nanas. Manik dark green bocah kecil itu menatap bosan dan bergantian ke arah wanita tua dan bocah pirang di sampingnya. Tak lama hembusan nafas kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bolt-kun, Shikadai-kun, kalian ini–"

"Pokoknya Boruto tidak mau minta maaf padanya, ttebasa!" bocah bernama Bolt langsung menunjuk bocah di sampingnya dengan jari telunjuk yang menantang. "Yang salah itu Shikadai! Dia mengejekku katanya aku tidak bisa punya adik, ttebasa!" manik penuh dengan kobaran api menatap jengkel bocah bernama Shikadai.

"Haah? Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu! Aku hanya mengatakan kau belum punya adik sepertiku, bukan?!" Shikadai menepis tangan Bolt di depan wajahnya. "Dan kau tiba-tiba saja memukulku!"

"Itu sama saja, ttebasa! Ucapanmu itu seperti menghinaku, baka!" Bolt menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Baka! Yang sebenarnya bodoh dan super bodoh itu kau, Aho no Bolt!" Shikadai balas mengejek.

"H-Hora, hora! Sudah cukup kalian berdua ini. Sensei sudah memanggil kedua orang tua kalian! Jadi, tidak bisakah kalian berdamai sebentar?!" Wanita tadi yang ternyata menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, kini berkacak pinggang dan memelototi Bolt dan Shikadai bergantian.

"Hmph!"

Dan dibalas dengan kedua bocah itu saling mengacuhkan wajah berbeda arah.

"Ya ampun, Bolt! Kali ini kau berulah apalagi, hah?!"

"Haah~, jika ibumu tahu kau berbuat onar seperti ini, kau akan digantung olehnya, Shikadai!"

Dua suara berat khas laki-laki dewasa memasuki indra pendengaran ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Bocah bernama Boruto alias Bolt yang semula menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kini segera berbalik arah dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki gagah tengah berdiri di depan ambang pintu ruangan sambil menatapnya penuh dengan raut wajah kesal bercampur kecewa. Seketika, Bolt merasakan nyalinya menciut. Sosok laki-laki yang memiliki paras tak jauh berbeda dengannya kini semakin menatap tajam matanya. Bolt pun hanya bisa menunduk. Dan inilah kelemahan Bolt di depan laki-laki itu. Ya, laki-laki yang menjadi satu-satunya pahlawan dalam hidupnya, ayahnya.

Tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan Bolt, bocah kecil bernama Shikadai justru terperanjat kaget saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang diketahuinya sebagai ayah tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Mendesah kecil, dalam hati bocah itu berharap urusannya kali ini segera cepat selesai. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ayahnya pasti bisa mengerti keadaannya, tetapi tidak ada jaminan jika ibunya yang di rumah juga akan bersikap seperti ayahnya. Tepat seperti yang diucapkan ayahnya tadi. Ibunya pasti akan menggantungnya jika ia ketahuan sudah berbuat onar di awal tahun kedua sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya.

"Syukurlah Anda berdua segera kemari, Namikaze-san, Nara-san…"

Wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu segera menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Mempersilahkan kedua wali dari murid-muridnya untuk ikut bergabung di dalam ruangan. Naruto dan Shikamaru mengikuti langkah si wanita. Mengambil kursi kosong yang tepat berada di samping masing-masing putra mereka. Naruto melirik ke arah Bolt yang masih menunduk. Sedangkan Shikamaru justru mendesah kecil melihat putranya yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Jadi, apa anak saya membuat permasalahan lagi, Ichitose-san?" Naruto mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak berbuat salah, ttebasa!" Bolt cepat-cepat mengangkat wajah dan menatap kaget pada ayahnya. "Dia yang memulai permasalahan!" Bolt kini dengan cepat menunjuk Shikadai yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hah?! Sudah kubilang bukan salahku! Kau saja yang tiba-tiba memukulku!" Shikadai tidak terima.

"Tapi kau mengejekku!" Bolt ganti melotot pada Shikadai.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu! Kau saja yang merasa terejek!" Shikadai menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Bolt!" bentak Naruto.

Bentakan kecil dari Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Bolt dan Shikadai diam. Kedua bocah kecil itu saling melempar muka. Membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kedua putra mereka. Kepala sekolah Ichitose Harumi pun hanya bisa facepalm. Sudah terlalu malu dengan keadaan di depannya. Berulang kali ia mengurusi permasalahan yang terlampau sering ditimbulkan oleh putra pertama dari Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan untuk menatap muka wali Bolt saja membuat wanita itu menjadi tidak enak diri.

"Ichitose-san, maafkan kelakuan nakal anak saya. Untuk kedepannya, saya akan usahakan agar Bolt tidak mengulang hal yang sama. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Ichitose-san…" Naruto membungkuk dalam di posisi duduknya. Safirnya sedikit melirik ke arah Bolt. Dengan cepat, lengan kirinya memegang puncak kepala Bolt dan menekannya hingga bocah tersebut ikut membungkuk dengan paksa. "Hora! Kau juga harus minta maaf, Bolt!"

"Gomenasai, sensei…" Bolt berucap lirih.

"Kurasa, saya juga harus meminta maaf, Ichitose-sensei. Mohon Anda mau memaklumi kenakalan anak ini. Shikadai, kau juga harus minta maaf!" Shikamaru sedikit melirik Shikadai sebelum lelaki itu ikut membungkuk sama seperti Naruto.

"Gomenasai…" Shikadai menuruti perintah ayahnya.

"A-Ah… Tidak apa-apa, Namikaze-san, Nara-san. Saya cukup bisa memaklumi keadaan anak-anak. Wajar jika mereka bersikap nakal layaknya anak kecil yang lain." Ichitose Harumi memaklumi. Canggung melihat wali muridnya yang meminta maaf seperti saat ini.

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun mengangkat wajah. Kedua orang tua dari Bolt dan Shikadai sedikit tersenyum sungkan pada kepala sekolah. Dan setelah itu, mulailah Ichitose Harumi menceritakan kronologisnya hingga kedua sosok ayah tersebut sampai dipanggil ke sekolah. Disela-sela mendengarkan cerita Ichitose, diam-diam Naruto melirik anaknya yang terlihat menggembungkan pipi dan menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Menandakan jika putranya itu saat ini tidak terima dengan cerita Ichitose. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya berulang kali mendesah ketika melihat wajah Shikadai. Putranya benar-benar kelewat santai melebihi dirinya. Lihat saja saat ini Shikadai justru terkantuk-kantuk sambil berusaha menjaga kesadarannya. Memangnya cerita serius dari Ichitose Harumi itu seperti dongeng tidur?!

"Baiklah, sekali lagi saya meminta maaf atas kelakuan Bolt. Saya akan mendidiknya untuk tidak berbuat seperti itu lagi. Dan terima kasih sudah menjaga Bolt dan melerai mereka berdua…" Naruto membungkuk untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi untuk undur diri beserta Bolt."

"Yah, saya juga meminta maaf sebagai wali dari Shikadai. Anak ini sudah menyusahkan Anda. Terima kasih juga telah menjaga anak saya, Ichitose-san.."

"Hai, sama-sama, Namikaze-san, Nara-san…"

Selesai dengan urusan mereka, kedua laki-laki dewasa beserta anak-anak kecil mereka berpamitan pada kepala sekolah tersebut. Naruto menggandeng Bolt yang masih cemberut berjalan melewati hamparan lapangan sekolah. Dan Shikamaru yang melirik sekilas Shikadai yang berjalan di sampingnya. Selepas itu, baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru saling berjabat tangan, tanda mereka meminta maaf satu sama lain dan juga tanda mereka berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO, 19.20 P.M.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau memukul Shikadai-kun, Bolt-chan?" sosok wanita dengan surai indigo panjang yang mengenakan apron tersebut duduk di depanBolt dengan raut wajah gelisah, bercampur khawatir.

"Shikadai mengejekku, Kaa-chan!" Bolt menggembungkan pipi.

"Hmph, kau saja yang berlebihan, Bolt!" Sosok laki-laki yang semula menyantap makan malamnya kini menyahut.

"Eeeeh~… Tou-chan membela Shikadai?!" Bolt menoleh cepat pada sosok laki-laki tadi.

Namikaze Hinata, sosok wanita bersurai indigo dengan apron tadi, juga iku menatap Namikaze Naruto, lelaki yang berkutat dengan makanannya. Hinata yang merasa bingung bercampur penasaran semakin menatap bergantian suami dan putranya.

"Tou-chan tidak membelanya. Tou-chan hanya berkata sebenarnya, Bolt." Naruto menatap Bolt yang menggembungkan pipi padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap bingung Naruto.

"Yah, anak ini memukul temannya karena ia merasa temannya mengejeknya. Padahal temannya hanya berkata bahwa dia belum punya adik. Dan dia tiba-tiba marah…" Naruto mengambil sesumpit nasi dengan sedikit sayuran. Namun, matanya tak lepas dari posisi Bolt. "Lalu aku harus menjemputnya…"

"Eh? Bolt-chan marah karena temanmu berucap seperti itu?" Hinata menatap Bolt.

"Tentu saja aku marah, ttebasa! Shikadai semula bercerita tentang adiknya yang akan lahir. Aku dan teman-teman lain mendengarkan. Saat aku berkata 'wah, kau akan jadi kakak. Aku juga akan punya segera!', Shikadai tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Lalu dia berkata bahwa aku masih belum punya adik. Saat itu, aku marah sekali, ttebasa!" mengingat hal tersebut, Bolt mengambil sesumpit nasi dengan porsi banyak hingga memenuhi mulutnya.

Naruto yang sebelumnya mengunyah makanannya, hampir tersedak. Hinata yang mendengarkan cerita Bolt juga hampir menjatuhkan sayuran yang akan dilahapnya. Baik Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang sejenak. Kedua orang dewasa itu saling melemparkan ekspresi kaget bercampur dengan sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Bolt. Hinata sedikit berkeringat dingin. Dan Naruto sedikit berdeham kecil, berusaha meredam keterkejutannya.

"B-Bolt-chan," Hinata sedikit menatap canggung putranya. "K-Kaa-chan rasa, apa yang dikatakan Shikadai-kun a-ada benarnya. B-Bolt-kun memang belum punya adik, ne?" Hinata sedikit kesusahan untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Yang dikatakan Kaa-chan itu benar, Bolt!" Naruto menambahkan.

"Eeeeeeeh~?!" Bolt tampak kaget bercampur bingung. "Lalu kapan Boruto punya adik, neee~ Kaa-chan~, Tou-chan~?!" Bolt bertanya dengan wajah polos, menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

"I-Itu…" Hinata salah tingkah untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Pokoknya Boruto juga ingin punya adik seperti Shikadai!" Bolt berteriak cukup kencang, sedikit merengek saat itu.

Teriakan yang cukup memekikkan telinga seperti itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata semakin sweatdrop. Melihat anaknya yang merengek manja untuk meminta adik seperti itu membuat kedua orang dewasa tadi menjadi tertohok. Hinata yang tahu betul keinginan putranya itu merasa gelisah luar biasa. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaan anak tunggalnya tersebut jikalau ia meminta seorang adik. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah apakah ia bisa semudah itu 'memberikan' adik bagi Bolt?

Tak jauh beda dengan Hinata, Naruto yang melihat Bolt seperti itu hanya bisa berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dengan berdeham kecil. Bolt merupakan anak tunggalnya, wajar jika dia meminta seorang adik untuk menemaninya bermain sehari-hari seperti anak tetangga sebelah yang selalu bersama dengan adiknya. Hanya saja mengingat kondisi beberapa silam ketika proses pembuatan Bolt yang seperti dulu, er, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri. Ya, bagaimana ia tidak bergidik ngeri. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian dan berjuang keras agar bocah yang serupa dengannya ini bisa terlahir ke dunia ini dan bernaung bersama ia dan istrinya. Dan sekarang apa? Anaknya yang cukup membuatnya pening hampir setiap hari itu meminta adik? Oh Tuhan…

"B-Bolt-chan– "

"Boruto ingin adik sekarang juga! Di sini agar bisa makan bersama-sama!" Bolt menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka. Meninggalkan sumpit dan makanannya.

"H-Hoi, Bolt!" Naruto sampai ikut meninggalkan sumpitnya dan menatap tajam anaknya.

"Pokoknya Boruto tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada adik!"

Setelah berucap demikian, Bolt pun langsung meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang semakin pusing dibuatnya karena permintaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Hinata hendak mengikuti langkah Bolt, namun terhenti ketika salah satu jemarinya ditahan oleh Naruto. Hinata menoleh. Terlihat Naruto menggeleng pelan padanya.

"N-Naruto-kun, B-Bolt-chan sepertinya dia, em, i-itu…" Hinata sedikit tersipu malu untuk mengutarakan apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Biarkan saja, Hinata. Nanti juga dia akan kembali seperti semula. Kita lanjut makan saja!" Naruto mencoba acuh.

"J-Jangan jahat seperti itu, Naruto-kun!" Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Nanti kalau Bolt-chan jadi sakit, bagaimana?!" Kini Hinata sudah benar-benar merasa kesal karena sikap acuh Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Ya ampun, kau ini terlalu memanjakan dia, Hinata. Bolt pasti juga akan kembali seperti semula jika dia sudah tenang. Saat ini dia hanya ikut-ikutan seperti temannya saja!" Naruto terlihat tidak mau mengalah.

"T-Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Nanti anak itu juga akan kembali seperti semula." Naruto mengelus pelan punggung jemari Hinata. Berniat menenangkan istrinya.

"Um…" Hinata mengangguk lirih dan kembali duduk bersama Naruto untuk melanjutkan makan.

Sebenarnya Hinata begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Bolt saat ini. Ingin ia berbicara dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah anaknya yang baru saja mengurung diri di kamar. Tetapi apa daya baginya jika hal yang dikelukesahkan anaknya adalah seputar permintaan kepadanya untuk memberi seorang adik. Meskipun ada kemungkinan dia bisa saja mewujudkan keinginan Bolt, tetap saja hal tersebut perlu dipertimbangkan dengan baik dan tepat. Pertimbangan yang ia maksudkan adalah apakah nanti akan semudah dan selancar untuk kembali mengandung seorang anak. Usianya saja sudah memasuki kepala tiga. Memang tidak begitu masalah jika masih mengandung untuk usia begitu, hanya saja resiko terlalu banyak. 'Belum lagi sepertinya Naruto-kun juga terlihat tidak begitu antusias jika semisalnya kami memberikan Bolt-chan adik…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO, 22.00 P.M.**

**.**

**KLEK!**

"Apa dia sudah tidur?"

Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kamar sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika suara berat Naruto memasuki gendang telinganya. Pasalnya saat itu lampu kamar tidur mereka cukup gelap dan hanya dibantu oleh penerangan kecil dari lampu meja di kedua sisi ranjang. Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, Hinata pun berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana saat ini Naruto sedang membaca bukunya. Wanita itu memposisikan diri untuk bergabung bersama sang suami yang masih menatapnya.

"Hm, saat kulihat tadi, kurasa dia sudah tidur." Hinata meletakkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahu Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memastikan.

"Iya. Dan kurasa tadi aku melihat jejak-jejak bekas air mata di kedua pipi gembilnya…" Hinata berucap sedikit sedih.

"Dia menangis?" Perhatian Naruto sepenuhnya kini beralih pada Hinata. Dengan cepat ia melepas kacamata baca dan menaruh bukunya di atas meja.

"Kurasa begitu…" Hinata menyahut lirih.

Naruto tidak berucap apa-apa. Namun dalam satu gerakan, laki-laki itu memeluk mesra dan lembut istrinya. Meskipun Hinata yang terlihat pasrah saja menerima perlakuan tersebut, tetapi Naruto tahu sebenarnya satu-satunya wanita dalam dekapannya itu sedang mengkhawatirkan buah hati mereka. Ya, dia tahu itu karena saat ini pancaran dalam mata Hinata terlihat meredup setelah mengucapkan apa yang baru saja dilihat istrinya di kamar Bolt. Hampir serupa dengan Hinata, mendengar anaknya tadi sampai menangis hanya karena ingin seorang adik membuatnya merasa sedikit sesak. Ini adalah hal pertama yang Naruto ketahui jika anaknya bisa sampai menangis seperti itu hanya untuk menginginkan seorang adik.

"Ne, Naruto-kun…" Hinata berucap lirih. Naruto pun menatap Hinata yang ada dipelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu kita sebaiknya mengabulkan permintaan Bolt-chan?" Hinata kini menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Maksudmu kita memberikan Bolt adik?" Naruto menatapnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan serta samar-samar wajahnya merona.

Naruto sedikit kesusahan untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat ini. Mendengar penawaran yang diucapkan oleh Hinata barusan mana mungkin bisa ia tolak. Justru baginya ini adalah seperti menang lotre dan bagaikan mendapatkan angsa emas. Yah, hal ini bukan berarti mereka telah lama berhenti 'bermain' atau bagaimana, hanya saja mereka berdua selalu 'bermain' dihari aman Hinata. Tidak lebih dari itu. Dan terkadang belum benar-benar permainan mereka selesai, Hinata selalu menghentikan aktivitas mereka secara sepihak dengan alasan bertubi-tubi. Mengesalkan, bukan?

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" Naruto menatap serius Hinata.

"Aku tidak tega jika Bolt-chan sampai menangis seperti itu, Naruto-kun…" Hinata menatapnya dengan sorot sedih.

Ah, ini yang tidak disukai oleh ayah satu anak itu. Melihat raut wajah sedih di wajah cantik Hinata sama halnya seperti Naruto telah berbuat hal yang sangat kejam kepada wanita tersebut. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa melihat raut sedih itu terpampang dengan jelas seperti sekarang. Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat istrinya memasang wajah ceria seperti biasanya. Apapun itu ia akan lakukan dan bahkan jika itu harus berenang melewati samudra. Dan lagi, hasil buah cintanya juga saat ini sedang sedih bukan main karena menginginkan seorang adik. Haaah... Naruto yang tak bisa membayangkan beberapa permasalahan tersebut hanya bisa menanggapi dengan helaan nafas. Sekali lagi ia melirik istrinya. Seringai kecil tiba-tiba muncul. Dan...

SREEET!

"AKH!"

Hinata tak tahu gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba dari Naruto tadi membuatnya sedikit merosot dan terbaring begitu saja dengan punggung menghantam ranjang. Karena gerakan cepat tersebut, ia sampai refleks menutup kedua bola mata bulannya. Ketika Hinata merasakan mulai tidak ada respon dari Naruto atas kelakuannya tadi, wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Sebelum itu, ia merasa sedikit berat karena merasa sesuatu tengah menindihnya dan sedikit menekan permukaan perut datarnya. Ah, wanita itu tidak tahan. Sekali mata seindah permata bersinarkan cahaya bulan itu terbuka lebar, bibir ranum merah Hinata berganti sedikit terbuka. Ia tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sungguh pemaparan pemandangan di depannya mungkin bisa saja membuatnya pingsan saat itu juga. Karena...

"N-Naruto...-kun...?"

"Hm?" Respon Naruto pelan.

"K-Kenapa kau m-menindihku d-dan membuka p-piyamamu?" Hinata kini sudah bersemu merah.

"Ah... Aku tak tega melihatmu bersedih seperti itu. Jadi, kurasa malam ini sebaiknya kita bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan senyumanmu dan Bolt!" Naruto melempar asal atasan piyamanya.

"E-Eh? M-maksudmu?!" Hinata semakin kebingungan.

"Dengan kata lain," Naruto menurunkan gestur tubuhnya dan memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. "Mari kita 'bekerja sama' semalaman agar Kami-sama memberikan 'hadiah' bagi Bolt, hehehe..."

Hinata semakin tercengang. 'Bukankah itu...'

"T-Tapi i-itu–mmph!"

Hinata sudah tdak bisa berucap lagi ketika bibir ranumnya terkunci sepenuhnya oleh bibir Naruto. Memang ciuman tersebut terasa seperti sebuah kecupan manis pada awalnya hingga wanita itu merasa kecupan tersebut semakin sedikit liar dan cukup beringas. Aroma mint dari mulut Naruto semakin tercium jelas di hidung Hinata. Bahkan sedikit ia bisa merasakan kesegaran mint tadi juga memenuhi bibirnya. Ya, ia bisa sampai merasakan kesegaran mint yang sama seperti pasta gigi yang digunakan oleh Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa kesal atau terganggu, justru wanita bersurai indigo itu sangat menyukai aroma kesegaran yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan Naruto.

"Mmph~..."

Kesenangannya untuk merasakan kesegaran aroma mint kini terbuyar dan beralih pada erangan yang tak kuasa ia tahan lantaran Naruto semakin menekan dan memberontak untuk menerobos bibir Hinata. Meminta ciuman yang lebih dari wanita itu. Hinata yang merasa Naruto semakin bertindak brutal tersebut hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan suami pirangnya melakukan apapun semaunya pada si bibir ranum. Tak ayal hal tersebut menjadi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk berbuat lebih dalam hal mengeksplorasi bibir Hinata.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai dalam kegiatannya yang sedang mencoba untuk mendominasi bibir ranum Hinata. Bibirnya terus menekan bibir Hinata. Sedikit menjilat dan bahkan mengecap berulangkali. Lidahnya juga tak kalah diam. Anggota bagian tubuh yang lunak tersebut kini justru memaksa untuk menerobos masuk rongga mulut Hinata. Tak memberikan celah sedikit pun bagi istrinya hanya untuk sekedar bergerak. Dan bahkan mungkin untuk mengambil udara sekali pun. Namun sayang, disela-sela ia menyusupkan lidahnya dan menari dengan leluasa di mulut Hinata, sang istri ternyata sudah kehabisan pasokan udara dan sedikit mendorong Naruto sebagai tanda bahwa Hinata sangat membutuhkan udara saat itu juga. Dan mau tak mau, laki-laki tersebut mengalah. Sedikit Naruto memundurkan kepalanya dan melepas pagut bibir dengan Hinata. Keduanya sedikit terengah. Mengambil nafas dua-tiga detik dirasa cukup untuk Hinata, pikir Naruto. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Naruto bergerak kembali mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Hingga...

**.**

**.**

BRAAAK!

**.**

**.**

"HWAAAAAAA...~! KAAAAA-CHAAAAAN...~!"

**.**

**.**

"!"

Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang asyik-asyiknya 'bermain', dengan sangat amat super duper terpaksa harus menghentikan permainan 'seru' mereka. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik kepalanya mundur dan begitu pula dengan Hinata. Dengan rahang yang sedikit mengeras disertai geraman jengkel karena ada seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto, laki-laki itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber si pengganggu sialan tersebut. Safir sejernih lautan dan sebiru langit itu harus mati-matian menahan amarah ketika melihat sosok tubuh mungil anak laki-laki bersurai pirang tengah menangis dengan memeluk boneka Teddy dengan erat. Seketika, Naruto langsung bangun dan menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"B-Bolt?! Ada apa?!" Naruto mengambil posisi jongkok di depan Bolt.

"B-Bolt-chan?!"

Hinata yang masih terbaring dengan cepat-cepat bangun dan ikut menghampiri Naruto dan Bolt. Dalam penglihatannya saat ini, Bolt tengah menangis sesegukan dengan sesekali mengusap kasar matanya yang sembab. Bahkan terkadang sedikit ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya, ia seka dengan asal.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau mengangis Bolt?!" Naruto yang bertelanjang dada tersebut mengusap pelan puncak kepala Bolt.

"B-Boruto... hiks... hiks... a-ada h-hantu, T-Tou-chan... hiks... hiks..." Bolt berbicara sambil sesegukan. "B-Boru... to... hiks... hiks... t-ta-takut... hiks... hiks... hweeee...~!" Boruto semakin menangis dengan kencang.

"Ssshh... cup, cup, cup, t-tidak apa-apa, Bolt-chan..." Hinata segera saja meraih Bolt ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus lembut surai Bolt bermaksud untuk menenangkan si anak. "Tidak apa-apa, Bolt-chan. Itu hanya mimpi. Tidak ada hantu di kamar Bolt-chan. Ssshh..." Hinata menenangkan dengan lembut anak laki-laki tersebut.

"T-Tapi, hiks... hiks... h-ha-hantunya... hiks... hiks... m-mengejar B-Boruto.. hiks..hiks..." Bolt berucap sambil mengusapkan wajahnya untuk mendekap lebih dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Ssshh... hai, hai, Kaa-chan tahu. Tapi itu tidak nyata, ne, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi diam dengan mengelus punggung Bolt.

"T-Tentu saja, ttebayo! Yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada, Bolt!" Naruto ikut menenangkan Bolt.

"T-Tapi... hiks... hiks..."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu. Kita lihat bersama-sama dan kau pasti akan tahu kalau tidak ada hantu di kamarmu!" Naruto berucap pelan, sedikit sweatdrop dengan sifat cengeng dan manja anaknya itu.

"T-Tidak mau, ttebasa!" Bolt semakin memeluk erat Hinata.

"Hora, 'kan ada Tou-chan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, bukan?!" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasakan sedikit hal buruk akan terjadi.

"B-Boruto ingin d-disini hiks.. hiks..." Bolt sedikit melirik Naruto. "B-Boruto.. hiks.. hiks.. ingin tidur dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan!" Sepenuhnya Bolt menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan permohonan.

'Anak ini...!'

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Bolt barusan hanya bisa menggeram kesal bercampur geram. Tidak tahukah anaknya bahwa saat ini ia dan Hinata sedang dalam tahap 'bekerja' untuk bisa memberikan hadiah pada Bolt? Ah, tentu saja anak sekecil dan sepolos itu mana tahu 'pekerjaan malam' orang tuanya demi si anak. Tapi, kembali lagi dengan permasalahan awal. Haruskah ia dan Hinata berhenti 'bekerja dan bermain', bahkan sebelum Naruto sepenuhnya 'bermain' dengan Hinata, dan membiarkan imitasi dirinya yang mungil itu menginterupsi momen bersamanya dengan Hinata? Yang benar saja!

Hinata yang masih memeluk dan mendekap Bolt tersebut juga menatap Naruto. Wanita itu juga tahu jika saat ini suami yang masih memiliki title 'The Lucifer' tersebut, tengah menahan geram dan kesal lantaran anaknya yang datang tiba-tiba dan menghentikan 'permainan' mereka. Saat mata bulan dan safir indah milik Hinata dan Naruto bertemu, wanita itu mengulas senyum kecil penuh dengan rasa maklum. Meskipun Hinata tahu suaminya akan merasa sebal dan kesal karena Hinata terlalu memanjakan Bolt, tetapi lelaki itu selalu mengalah apabila Hinata sudah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Haaaah~!" Naruto benar-benar mengambil helaan nafas yang sangat berat. "Yah, yah, yah! Kau boleh tidur bersama kami malam ini, Bolt!" Naruto segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju tempat atasan piyamanya yang sempat terbuang tadi.

"U-Uhm..." Bolt menyahut lirih dalam dekapan Hinata.

Dan pada akhirnya, sepanjang malam itu hanya terdengar alunan lembut suara Hinata untuk menidurkan Bolt yang berada di antara Hinata dan Naruto. Memang menjadi anugrah bagi Bolt dan Naruto karena Hinata memiliki suara lembut yang mampu mengantar anaknya untuk tertidur dengan cepat dan pulas bersama si Teddy kesayangan. Naruto yang masih terjaga menatap lekat-lekat Hinata yang masih melantunkan lagu Nina Bobok tersebut. Pria itu bukannya tersenyum atau merasa tenang mendengar lantunan Hinata. Yang ada laki-laki itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dan cukup membawa aura horor.

"Ck!" Naruto mendecih pelan.

Hinata menghentikan lagunya dan menatap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Aaah~!" Naruto merebahkan diri dengan bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga kepalanya. "Pada akhirnya tidak ada 'kerja' pada malam ini, huh?" Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar.

"M-Mau bagaimana lagi, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata sweatdrop. "B-Bolt-chan juga sedang ketakutan dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan kita berdua..."

Naruto segera mengganti posisi dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata. Berpose sama dengan Hinata yang saat ini sedang merebahkan badannya secara miring dengan menyangga kepala dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Na, Hinata." Panggil Naruto serta menatap lekat-lekat Hinata.

"Hm? Apa?" Hinata ganti menatap heran Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Mulai besok, ayo kita setiap hari 'bekerja' demi Bolt!" Cengiran khas jail milik Naruto terpampang dengan jelas di mata Hinata.

"M-Mou! J-Jangan b-berbicara seperti itu, Naruto-kun!" Hinata kini sudah merona hebat akibat ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Hahahaha..."

Dan Naruto? Yah, tentu saja laki-laki dewasa itu semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak lantaran melihat reaksi Hinata mengenai ajakannya tersebut. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, saat-saat seperti inilah yang sangat Naruto sukai. Menggoda habis-habisan istrinya hingga membuat nyonya Namikaze tersebut merasa malu bahkan samapi merona hebat.

"M-Mou! Jangan tertawa seperti itu, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha... Habisnya kau lucu sekali sih, Hinata! Hahaha..."

"Eerm... Kaa-chaan...?"

Terdengar lenguhan kecil. Ternyata Bolt sedikit terusik dengan gelak tawa Naruto dan terbangun.

"Hora, Bolt-chan jadi terbangun, kan?!" Hinata mendelik kesal pada Naruto.

"Gomen, gomen..."

Yaah... Sepanjang malam itu, keluarga kecil Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Hinata harus kembali mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menidurkan Bolt yang terbangun. Ah, sungguh keluarga kecil yang bahagia, ah ralat, sangat amat bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE...**

**.**

**KLINIK KANDUNGAN DAN BERSALIN KONOHA, ****RABU, 09.00 A.M.**

**.**

"TOU-CHAN! HAYAKU! HAYAKUUU~!*" Bolt berlari mendahului Naruto dan menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto untuk segera mengikuti langkah Bolt.

"Hai, hai, hai!"

Naruto yang sedikit kesusahan mengikuti Bolt karena ia merasa cukup kelelahan setelah berlari dari parkir mobil menuju lorong klinik. Padahal ia dan Bolt datang bersama-sama dan berlari bersama dari tempat parkir, tetapi kenapa ia bisa ketinggalan dengan lari anaknya yang terlihat super cepat tersebut? Bukankah seharusnya yang tertinggal itu Bolt karena langkah Naruto yang lebih besar dan cepat? Entahlah...

"TOU-CHAAAAN! HAYAKUUUU!*" Bolt semakin berteriak kencang.

"Hai, hai, hosh.. hosh..."

Kini Bolt dan Naruto sudah sampai di salah satu lorong klinik dengan sebuah ruangan rawat pasien. Terdengar bunyi tangisan bayi dari dalam sana. Naruto dan Bolt sempat saling memandang satu sama lain. Sebelum ayah dan anak tersebut memasuki ruang tersebut, sosok wanita paruh baya dengan surai merah sedikit beruban keluar dari dalam ruangan. Naruto dan Bolt mau tidak mau menghentikan langkah mereka setelah mengetahui siapa sosok wanita tersebut.

"BAA-CHAAAN~!" Bolt langsung menghampiri wanita tesebut. "KAA-CHAN DIMANA BAA-CHAAAN?!" Anak laki-laki itu langsung menghadiahi wanita yang ternyata neneknya itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Bolt-chan, Kaa-chan ada di dalam. Omedetou, Bolt-chan. Sekarang Bolt-chan sudah menjadi Onii-chan karena Bolt-chan memiliki Imouto yang lucuuu sekali!" Ujar Kusina, sang nenek.

"HOUNTOU?!" Bolt membulatkan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Naruto segera mendekati ibunya.

"Hinata-chan baik-baik saja, Naru-kun. Ia dan bayinya baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang bersalin menuju ruangan pasien."

"Yokattaaa~" Naruto segera menghembuskan nafas super lega setelah mengetahui kondisi Hinata.

"Ne, ne, ne, Baa-chan, Boruto boleh masuk, ttebasa?!" Bolt sedikit menarik-tarik kemeja neneknya untuk mendapat perhatian sang nenek.

"Hai, tentu saja! Kalian berdua harus masuk ke dalam dan melihat mereka berdua, ne?!" Kushina menggandeng ayah dan ank tersebut memasuki ruangan dimana Hinata dirawat.

KRIEEET...

Terlihat saat ini Hinata tengah menggendong sesosok mungil bayi sambil bersandar pada bantalan ranjang. Wanita yang masih terlihat pucat tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Bolt. Segera saja Bolt dan Naruto mendekati Hinata. Bolt yang terlihat paling antusias tersebut melongokkan kepala guna bisa melihat adiknya. Naruto yang sadar betul dengan tinggi badan Bolt ersebut langsung menggendong putranya untuk menunjukkan bagaimana rupa adiknya.

"Kawaiiiii..." Bolt berucap lirih.

"Gomen, Hinata. Saat mengetahui kau akan melahirkan anak kita, aku justru tidak ada di sampingmu. Clien tadi sangat cerewet ketika aku meminta undur diri terlebih dahulu. Dan aku juga harus menjemput anak nakal ini dahulu di taman kanak-kanak..." Naruto berucap sambil mengusap puncak kepala Bolt.

"Um... Tidak apa, Naruto-kun..." Hinata berucap lirih. Terlihat sekali wanita itu masih kelelahan sehabis berperang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkan putri Naruto.

"Aaah!" Bolt tiba-tiba berseru.

"Apaan sih Bolt? Jangan berisik seperti itu. Nanti adikmu bangun!" Naruto membekap mulut Bolt.

"Boruto mau menamai dia, Tou-chan!" Bolt berseru senang setelah bungkaman Naruto lepas.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang sekilas.

"Himawari." Bolt tersenyum lebar. "Namikaze Himawari..."

Ketiga orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum lembut, terlebih Naruto. Pria itu menurunkan Bolt dan mengecup lembut putri mungilnya dan beralih mengecup kening Hinata. Mengecup kening sang istri sangaaaat lama dan berharap semua atas rasa syukurnya dapat mengalir pada Hinata dan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan baginya. Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menyampaikan rasa syukurnya dan rasa terima kasihnya pada Hinata. Ia adalah pihak yang hanya bisa memberi dukungan dan doa. Dengan pelan ia berbisik pada Hinata...

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Sungguh terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu dan keluarga kecil kita..." Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata..."

"Um, aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun... Dan juga aku sangat bahagia memiliki kalian..."

Dan pada selang beberapa detik berikutnya, masuklah beberapa orang lagi ke dalam ruangan Hinata. Sosok Hiashi dan istrinya serta Minato yang terlihat senang karena mereka semua mendapatkan cucu baru dalam keluarga mereka.

"Yah, kurasa kalian berdua benar-benar memenuhi permintaan Kaa-san enam tahun silam, Naru-kun, Hinata-chan... hahaha..."

Dalam ruangan penuh kehangatan tersebut, beberapa orang dewasa di dalam sana tertawa dengan gembira mendengar penuturan dari Kushina tersebut. Bolt yang tidak paham dengan maksud neneknya tetap saja ikut tertawa senang. Dan meskipun tidak ada yang menyadari, namun Himawari kecil ternyata diam-diam juga ikut tersenyum dalam gendongan ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:**

***) hayaku : cepatlah...**

**.**

**.**

**Ya-Harooo~ (ikut-ikutan tren sapaan disalah satu anime, hehehe...)**

**Ettoo, gomenasaaaai...**

**Beko benar-benar kelewat batas kali ini untuk buat chapter terakhir ini. Jujur saja selain ide, real life neko benar-benar lebih menyebalkan drpd yg dulu-dulu. Penelitian, laporan, de el el bikin neko bener-bener nggak sempat menyentuh folder berisi filenya Hinata, Kapan Kami Punya Cucu. Huhuhu...**

**Tapi, tapi, tapi... karena neko udah berjanji kan ya, dan inilah dia final chap dari cerita "Hinata, Kapan Kami Punya Cucu?". Hehehe...**

**Oh, iya, waktunya balas review...**

**Kkk: **anoo... ini sudah update.. :D

**Novak: **hai, thankyou..

**Hqhqhqhq: **hahaha... neko pun tak sanggup membayangkan kok, hehehe... err, kalo request itu neko pikir2 dulu ya, hehehe.. tp thankyou sudah membaca fic ini.. :D

**Virgo24: **nahkan iyaa banget, dy sensitifnya itu looh...

**Lucifer:** arigatou... jawabannya ada di chapter ini, hehehe... iya neko hanya ingin membuat cerita yang plotnya sedikit berbeda sih.. :D yups ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Guest1: **oke ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Jang nara: **hahaha... tau tuh naru nggak dari dulu sih.. #taboked by naru. Err, bisa saja sebenarnya request tapi...(neko menoleh ke real life) nggak janji bisa buat cepat dalam waktu kini.. huhu... iyaaa... nyiksa banget nih udah jadi mahasiswa apalagi mendekati semester tua kyk gini huwaaaaa (neko mencoba lari dari kehidupan) #okelupakanyangbarusan...

**Guest2:** arigatou.. :D

**Romi uzumaki: **yeeey! Banzai hinata hamil... #soraksoraigembira... ini sudah update.. waduh sampe segitunya ya, pdhal fic abal kyk gini, hahaha... err, enaknya neko ikut yang gender yg cewek apa yg cowok saja nih? #peacebro! Bercanda... :D

**NamikazeARES: **wuih.. seribu tahun... seumuran sama kyu-chan dong (Kyuubi: siapa sih lo panggil2 gw kyu-chan, neko: g-gomen kyuu-sama...) arigatou sudah suka.. oke ini sudah lanjut...

**Hana: **hahaha.. arigatou.. ini sudah update.. dan jawabannya adalaaaaah.. yup hina-chan hamil... :D

**Durarawr: **hiks,hiks,hiks.. durarawr-san... untunglah aku masih hidup.. kaname-kun menyuplai darah buat neko untungnya.. huhuhu... iya nih di last chap ini neko memang sengaja tidak menambahkan lemon dan fokus ke family drama nya.. yup ini sudah update kok.. :D uuh... dikau sampai baca ulang.. gomenasai ya durarawr-san.. apalah daya real lfe ini memang menyebalkan.. huhuhu...

**Rechi: **hahaha.. arigatou... ini sudah update looh.. :D

**X: **arigatou.. dan jawabnnyaaa hamil kok.. tenang saja nggak selama itu kok... naru topcer lah pokoknya #acungjempol

**Guest3:** yup, ini sudah update.. :D

**Poseidon-sama:** ini sudah lanjut. Err, ya maafkan neko tidak bisa membuat lemon sewoooow seperti yg kmrin-kemarin.. huhuhu... tp ekali lagi arigatouu.. :D

**Boruto-chan:** kyaaa.. arigatouu... iya iya ini sudah update kok.. :D

**Chan: **yup.. ini sudah lanjut.. :D

**Guest4: **hai guest4-san, gomenasai neko baru bisa update.. ini sudah update kok.. :D

**Ade hyuga: **anoo.. gomenasai.. neko ambil fastway jd neko tidak memasukkan ketika hinata-chan ngidam (aslinya sih pengeeen, huhuhu...) tp kalo chapter terakhir seperti ini, boleh kan? Hehehe :D

**Sasya: **yup.. ini sudah lanjut kok.. gomen jika menunggu terlalu lama.. #bows

**Hyuuzmaki wolf: **gomenasaai.. ada byk alasan dan faktor tertenu yg membuat neko benar-benar telat update fic ini. Blm kok, last chapnya baru ini.. :D

**Fiuuh... buat reviewer lain, silahkan cek pm yaah...**

**Anoo... terima kasih pada semua reader, silent reader, follower dan reviewer yang sekiranya telah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Neko ucapkan benar-benar berterima kasih. Apabila selama ini neko banyak salahnya mohon dimaafkan ya. Apalah arti neko hanya seorang manusia dan author yang juga tak luput dari kesalahan...**

**Eeh, kelupaan...**

**Mohon sempatkan diri untuk mereview chapter terakhir "Hinata, Kapan Kami Punya Cucu?" yaaah...**

**Anyway...**

**Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di cerita Naruhina lainnya yaaa...**

**Jaa neee...**


End file.
